


Devil May Cry 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Action!

by Lisa_Lisa



Series: Inktobers [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - Actors, Banter, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Cockblocking, Comedy, Deepthroating, Dialogue, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, Inktober, Inktober 2020, Innuendo, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phobias, Power Play, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Smut, Switching, Teasing, Teen Crush, Tropes, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa/pseuds/Lisa_Lisa
Summary: Prompts for Inktober 2020, all of them placed in an AU where the characters of Devil May Cry are actors performing in the series....or, at this rate:Dante and V want to keep it casual, but gradually fall for each other while the filming of the series takes place.1. Fish (V - N - Ni)2. Wisp (Credo/N)3. Bulky (Gen)4. Radio (N - Ni)5. Blade (Ve - D - V)6. Rodent (Ni - N - V)7. Fancy (Arkham - Nevan - D/V)8. Teeth (Credo/N)(NSFW)9. Throw (Lu - D)10. Hope (D - Ve - L)11. Disgusting (all the ladies)12. Slippery (D/V)13. Dune (D/V)14. Armor (Ve/OC - D)15. Outpost (D/V - T - L)16. Rocket (D/V)(NSFW)17. Storm (N - Ni - V)18. Trap (Ve - D)19. Dizzy (D/V)(NSFW)20. Coral (D - ladies)21. Sleep (Nero/Credo)22. Chef (Ne - Ni)23. Rip (D/V)(NSFW)24. Dig (N - L - Ni)25. Buddy (D - Ve)26. Hide (Credo/N)27. Music (D/V)28. Float (Ve - D)29. Shoes (D/V)30. Ominous (N & V & Ni)31. Crawl (Gen)
Relationships: Credo/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Lady (Devil May Cry), Dante & Trish (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Nero & Nico & V (Devil May Cry), Nero & V (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Inktobers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117772
Comments: 95
Kudos: 75
Collections: Inktober 2020





	1. Fish (V & Nero & Nico)

**Author's Note:**

> So, Inktober is here once again and this is my contribution to it :) The idea of these prompts is an evolution of the [23rd prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845238/chapters/50330942) of Inktober 2019, which you can read to get an idea of what you can expect to find here :P
> 
> Like last year, I’ll do my best to try to write all the daily prompts or, at least, most part of them!

“As the air to a bird, or the sea to a **fish** , so is contempt to the content— _fuck_.”

Vitale exhaled an exasperated groan, causing the other actors to chuckle from the sidelines while Morrison simply announced a calm ‘ _Cut!_ ’ from the director chair where he was sitting.

“I’m sorry, my tongue slipped _again_ ,” Vitale said with frustration while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“It’s okay, son, take your time,” Morrison commented in a reassuring tone, not looking bothered in the least for Vitale’s mistake despite the fact that it was his third bad shot in a row. “William’s Blake poetry is not easy to recite.”

“And hey, at least you didn’t drop the cane this time when swinging it around!”

Vitale glared at Nero when this one teased him from his standing spot next to Morrison’s side. Fortunately, Nico, the other actress who was waiting for her turn to film, intervened by smacking the back of Nero’s head before he could reply something hurtful.

“Don’t listen to this idiot. He just sucks ass at cheering up.”

“Damn, Nico, that hurt, you know?”

“But you almost have it!” Nico continued encouraging him while ignoring Nero rubbing the back of his head. “You just have to stop stressing yourself so much and it’ll go okay!”

“I agree,” Morrison commented. “I greatly appreciate your seriousness in the job, especially considering that the cast doesn’t always shine for it, but you’re being too self-critical. You have nailed the rest of the shot already and we are before schedule. So trust me, you can allow yourself some bad shots.”

Vitale exhaled a deep breath and gave the director a quick nod, grabbing his cane with determination.

“Alright, I’m ready.”

Morrison nodded and gave some quick orders to the camera guy placed just in front of Vitale. 

“Oh, and V,” Vitale looked at Nero with impatience when hearing the too familiar pet-name, expecting another dumb joke, “just remember that you have a long way to go before surpassing Dante and Trish’s scene from yesterday.”

A small smirk appeared in Vitale’s face when Morrison said a reproaching ‘ _Please, son, don’t make me recall that’_ towards Nero, surely remembering the ten bad shots because Trish was unable to stop laughing at Dante’s excess of enthusiasm. Well, perhaps Nero wasn’t the douchebag he thought he was when he first laid eyes upon him, since his comment had managed to make him feel more relaxed.

“So, we’re beginning from the poem line. Are you ready?”

Vitale nodded and adopted an arrogant smile while hearing the familiar countdown that preceded Morrison’s shout of ‘ _Action!_ ’, moment in which he threw the cane a little upwards to better grab it.

“As the air to a bird, or the sea to a fish,” just like the previous times, his heart raced a little when he had to swing the cane to point in front of him, but when he managed to do it even more smoothly than before, his confidence suffered a boost, “so is contempt to the contemptible.”

Vitale’s proud smirk while holding the pose was wider than what the script instructed it should be, but since Morrison’s reaction was a sincere ‘ _Good job!_ ’ that he could barely hear due to Nico’s enthusiastic applauses, Vitale guessed it was a small mistake that he could allow himself to overlook.


	2. Wisp (Nero/Credo & Dante)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Nero/Credo in this one :)

“Fortuna Castle, huh? That’s what the witnesses said. Guy just came from Hell, he’s gotta hit up a couple tourist sites.”

Nero thought he deserved a damn medal when he managed to remember all his lines, sounding super nonchalant despite his racing pulse. 

“You jest so lightly in a time of crisis!?” 

Again, Nero praised himself when he stood up and turned around in one fluid motion, leaning that sword against his shoulder without messing the movement. His heart managed to beat even faster when he had to meet Credo’s eyes for a moment before the man started walking with his fists behind his back, stopping when he was some meters in front of him.

“You must capture—”

“Cut.”

Both he and Credo looked towards Morrison when this one put an end to the scene.

“I just passed my mark right now, didn’t I?”

The apologetic tone that Credo had used sounded very different from the commanding, angry one that his character required him to use. It was softer and kinder, but it still held that peculiar pitch that Nero had found weird the first time he watched the actor in a movie, until such an opinion changed drastically.

“No, Credo, you have been perfect as usual.”

Nero’s eyes opened more when Morrison’s attention shifted to him. 

“It’s my fault? Did I mess up my script or something?”

“No, no, your lines were all fine.” Morrison made a pause, as if he was searching for the appropriate words. “Listen, in this scene, the General is not only stressed for the attack on the church, but also by his subordinate’s carefree attitude. I know that the dialogue is quite short, but we need to feel the tension between the characters, concretely the annoyance you feel towards the General.”

“If you allow me a word, director,” Nero’s heart skipped a beat when suddenly Credo placed a hand on his shoulder while talking, “maybe from outside it’s not appreciated, but at least from my perspective I could feel the tension between us during the whole scene, so maybe the problem doesn’t lie within Nero’s performance.”

Morrison opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again.

“Well, I never said the problem was the tension per se, but…” Morrison exhaled a sigh, rubbing his temple with his eyes closed. “How should I put it?”

At that moment Dante reappeared in the scene, with a bottle of water in hand and the clothes of the previously recorded scene on.

“What the old man’s trying to say is that the tension between you was way too sexual.”

Dante’s blunt words caught the attention of all the staff working around, making them fix their eyes first in Dante and then in Nero, who was almost as red as the jacket he was wearing under that coat.

“Sexual?” And fuck, hearing Credo repeat _that_ word in utter astonishment next to him did not help to make the blush go away.

“Wait, so you did _not_ notice it?” Dante barked a laugh. “Damn, man, it was super evident. There was zero tension between the kid and Kyrie in the previous scene, but he was eyeing you as if he wanted to get into your pants from the moment he stood up—”

“Dante, shouldn’t you go get your make-up done again?” Morrison rapidly intervened, probably afraid that Nero combusted from embarrassment at that rate, something that he was pretty much about to do.

Fuck, he wanted to be swallowed by earth almost as much as he wanted to kill Dante right then and there for being such a bigmouth. Shit, idiots like him shouldn’t be _that_ observant. 

“So,” Morrison cleared his throat after getting rid of Dante, who abandoned the scene with his hands raised in a conciliatory way that just made Nero want to kill him even more, “let’s have a small recess. And in the meantime, Nero, maybe you should have your wig checked.”

For sure the man had detected his mortification and was giving him a helping hand to disappear for some minutes, so he nodded effusively. Still avoiding Credo’s eyes at any cost, he was about to abandon the area when the older actor talked, making his about-to-normalize pulse race again.

“Nero, before you go, do you have a minute?”

Ignoring Credo’s petition at that moment would be super impolite, and also a coward move. And hey, he may want to be _anywhere_ but there, but he was no coward, so he looked at the man in the eyes, trying to show a calm he wasn’t feeling.

He was surprised when not finding any kind of mocking or disgust in them, as he had feared to see. 

“I’m usually of the opinion that talking things through is way preferable than just ignoring awkward situations, like this one we’re having. Of course, not everyone shares this vision, so if you prefer to act as if Dante hadn’t opened his mouth, I’m fine with it as well.”

Nero gulped. Some seconds ago, he would have signed for doing what Credo was suggesting, but the reasonable tone the man was using mixed with the kindness of his eyes made him take the complete opposite decision.

“He was right,” he blurted out, feeling that damn blush come back again when Credo’s eyes opened more. “I-I mean, I _don’t_ want to get into your pants, but I kind of developed a crush on you since I saw you in ‘Wild Seventeen’, and from then on I’ve been checking your works, all of them. So yeah, I’m kinda nervous acting around you.”

Nero felt his heart thumping against his chest when Credo kept staring at him for some seconds before talking.

“You say that I caught your attention in ‘Wild Seventeen’,” he repeated in disbelief. “I don’t want to insult you, but your taste in series is rather horrible.”

Nero started to laugh when hearing Credo, feeling suddenly more relaxed.

“Hey, cut me some slack! Maybe right now I wouldn’t like it as much, but I was like fourteen when I watched it.”

“Well, then it’s understandable. Only a teeneger with wild hormones could like _that_.”

“Oh, come on, it wasn’t _that_ bad.”

“I disagree: it was the worst.”

“Okay, yeah, it was evident that the characters were a little older than 17.”

“ _Way_ older. I was 23 when the series started but the protagonist was almost 30 and no amount of makeup could hide that.”

“And maybe the last seasons turned a little crazy with all those murders and aliens around.”

“Oh my god, the aliens arc, my mind had decided to forget about that…”

“But it was super entertaining to watch, and your character had a pretty cool evolution.”

“Sure, for someone whose main appeal was appearing shirtless in each episode I concede it was easy to make him evolve.”

Their conversation lasted as long as the break did, and for the first time since the filming started, Nero found himself regretting starting a scene because he was having a blast while talking to Credo.

“So? Feeling less nervous now?” Credo inquired with a smile while they returned to their marks.

“Yeah, thanks. Now my heart isn’t about to burst anymore.”

Credo nodded, surprising Nero then with a long sigh.

“I have to admit that it’s a pity. I was planning to invite you to lunch someday so that you could see I’m not worthy of any nervousness, but if you are okay already, I guess it’s not necessary.”

While Credo talked, Nero’s eyes and mouth gradually opened, and when the man finished talking and showed a little smirk that was undeniably flirty, Nero’s pulse was racing again. 

“Well, I’m _not_ that okay, you know?” Nero said with an eagerness he didn’t bother to hide. “So I think I need that lunch. And I’m pretty sure it won’t be enough with one.”

Credo’s smile widened at that, and Nero’s heart missed a beat when the man reached with his hand to fix a **wisp** of hair that was out of place in his wig.

“Yes, I have the feeling that one meeting won't suffice for me either.”

The next time that Morrison had to stop the scene it wasn’t because of Nero, but because Credo’s eyes accidentally diverted from his eyes to his lips when they were face to face, which made Nero change his plans of killing Dante into thanking the man instead.


	3. Bulky (Dante & Trish & V & Nero)

“And, _action_!”

Dante and Trish started running towards each other in order to merge in a tight hug, moment when Dante called the name of her character in the intense way the script marked. He closed his eyes while feeling the camera rotate around them, hoping that it didn’t catch his struggle to keep a more or less relaxed stance.

Trish’s next line wasn’t very long, but damn, it was _slow_. After calling his character’s name, they still remained hugged for just 5 seconds that felt way longer before they separated. Trish then called his name again, approaching her right hand to her eyes in a maybe too dramatic way that contrasted with her completely real tears.

Dante interrupted her as he was supposed to, calling her name while keeping his hands on her shoulders.

“Devils never cry.” He made sure to do a long pause, making his best so that his tone sounded reassuring instead of breathless and strained for the effort. “These tears? Tears are a gift only humans have.”

“I bet he’s talking about _his_ tears for having that sword killing his back.”

Nero’s comment, although whispered, managed to reach Trish’s ears, provoking one of the actress’ terrible (and durable) laughing attacks. Dante glared at the young actor, who had snapped a hand against his mouth, his shocked face showing he hadn’t expected to be heard.

Well, at least _he_ looked guilty for having interrupted the scene while waiting for his turn to film in the ‘sewers’, because his companions were everything but discreet. Nico was bent in two while laughing, and Vitale was hiding behind his script in a poor attempt of pretending to be reading it since his shoulders were shaking suspiciously. Damn, even Morrison seemed to be concealing a chuckle with that fake cough that escaped him.

“Hey, you don’t know how damn much this thing weights! It’s freaking **bulky** and heavy, you know?” he exclaimed, signaling the sword hanging from his back with his thumb. He made the mistake of signaling it with too much emphasis, which caused two assistants to approach him in a rush in order to help him keep balance.

Of course, that need of help didn’t serve to convince the youngsters to stop laughing, but just the opposite.

“Dante, I already offered you to use the plastic replica, but you refused because ‘it would be less credible’,” Morrison intervened with a patient tone that bordered sounding exasperated. “If you have changed your mind and it’s too heavy for you, we can always stick to that first idea.”

“If you allow me a word, perhaps you should listen to the director,” Vitale suddenly intervened, offering him a reassuring smirk that contrasted with the mirth his eyes were showing. “It is already quite impressive that you are not using doubles in the action scenes at your age, so having difficulties in lifting a sword is not something to be embarrassed about.”

Nero and Nico spelled a provoking ‘ _Uuuh_ ’ at unison that made Morrison rub his temple in patience and Trish show a knowing, amused smile while looking between Vitale and Dante.

The last was only paying attention to the blow at his pride though, so with a snort he separated from the assistants (that were _still_ there even if he could stand perfectly on his own, dammit) and recovered the sword they had removed before going back to his initial mark.

“Give the order again, Morrison,” he said with renewed determination, pointing at Vitale with his index. “I’m gonna teach that lad that I’m _far_ from being an old man.”

Dante was so focused taking deep breaths, getting ready to carry that damn object again, that he missed the way Morrison subtly indicated one of the assistants to have a bed in the infirmary ready, just in case Dante ended up straining his back _again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably a Dante/V tag will added in a future, just saying xD


	4. Radio (Nero & Nico)

“ _Red Grave and its surrounding cities have ceased to function as a result of a mysterious tree that apparently attacked the city approximately one month ago. In light of this incident, the government has now—_ ”

Nero pretended to change the **radio** channel by pressing one of the van buttons, even if the tape with the news had been pre-recorded and he only had to do the movement with the good timing.

“ _They're demons! I've seen them with my own eyes! Red Grave is completely taken over!_ ”

He repeated the movement, making sure to keep his frown in place while pretending to be quite annoyed for what he was listening to.

“ _Two millenniums ago, there was a war. Between the human world and the other... the Underworld…_ ”

Nero’s eyes opened a little more when suddenly the motivated narrator of the first installment of the games started talking with an ominous music sounding in the background. Nico was still pretending to drive though, so he kept his position as the man kept with his speech, thinking that maybe it was a nod to the fans of the first game.

However, when the narrator reached the part saying ‘ _and continued to preserve harmony, until his death_ ’, the emphasis the man put into the last word caused Nico to exhale a deflated laugh that made Nero start to chuckle as well, causing Morrison to stop the scene.

“Wow, you two did a great job keeping your poker face,” Morrison commented with an amused smile while Nero and Nico continued laughing, standing up to check what had gone wrong.

Apparently, there had been a problem with the recorded tapes and the third news that was supposed to sound in that shot had been overwritten, so while the problem was fixed Nico and Nero remained in the van.

“Damn, I remember that I loved that introduction a lot as a kid,” Nero said in a nostalgic tone while crossing his arms. “I even used to mimic the movements Sparda did in the background.”

Nico laughed while dropping back against the driver seat.

“You had to be super little when the first game came out, right?”

“Yep, six years old.”

“Oh, shit, so you younger than me?! That’s unfair.”

“Please, Nico, you cannot be _that_ older.”

“Dude, I’ll be thirty next year.”

“What?! Really? Damn, you look like you could be in your twenties!”

“I am still in my twenties, you asshole!”

“I-I mean in your _early_ twenties _—_ okay, okay, I better shut up.”

“Yeah, man, you better. Although I guess that you don’t have such a problem with age differences, hm?!”

“...I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, come on, everyone knows about it.”

“Everyone knows about _what_ exactly?”

“That you have the hots for Credo and that you’re gonna have a date with him.”

“What?! How has everyone found out about the dat _—_ ”

“Oooh, so my hunch was correct?!”

“ _Nico…_ ”

“Aww, I must be right because now you’re blushing~.”

“You know that you don’t have to be as annoying as your character is, you know?”

“Come on, dude, don’t sulk. And besides, it’s not as if you’re the only one interested in an older glory.”

Nero frowned at that with confusion.

“What do you mean?”

Nico stared at him in disbelief.

“Wait, you haven’t noticed it?”

“Noticed what?”

“That Vitale has the hots for _—_ ”

“Alright, the tape has been changed, so get into position!”

Morrison made that announcement while returning to his seat, so they were forced to leave the talk at that, although Nico made him a gesture of ‘later’ with her index finger, letting Nero know that she planned to share whatever juicy information she had about their mysterious, arrogant co-star.


	5. Blade (Vergil & Dante)

“That’s not what I’m looking for. Leave me,” Vergil said aloud while standing in the middle of his private [motorhome](https://www.signaturemotorhomes.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/06/Interior-1.jpg), going over the script that he would need to film in a few hours.

He was already dressed in his character clothes and was also holding the sword he would be using later. Normally, Morrison gave the actors a replica of the weapons, preferring to avoid any risks that could get the expensive material damaged.

Vergil was the only exception. His seriousness in the job had gained him the director’s trust, something quite convenient because practicing with the real weapons would guarantee him to do a perfect shot in just one attempt, gaining him a lot of time. After all, he was a busy man. Devil May Cry was just one of the series he was currently working on, and he couldn’t allow himself to waste any unnecessary time.

He had just finished reviewing Arkham lines in his head to swiftly unsheathe the sword when the door of the vehicle snapped open, revealing his twin who, as usual, hadn’t bothered to wait for his permission to enter.

“Wow, careful with the **blade** , Verg!” Dante exclaimed when seeing the point of the sword too close to him. “You almost poke my eye out with that.”

Vergil rolled his eyes and sheathed his sword again.

“If you had bothered to call, perhaps your eye wouldn’t have been at risk.”

Dante ignored his reproach and dropped on the sofa with a pained grimace. Vergil clicked his tongue and removed his coat to remain in the black, sleeveless vest, having the feeling that Dante wouldn’t allow him to continue with his peaceful, _lone_ training anytime soon.

“I presume there’s a motive so that you invade my place,” he said while taking a seat in one of the armchairs in front of his brother, who snorted at his question.

“Well, maybe I’m just missing my older brother.” Vergil’s skeptic raised eyebrow made Dante sigh and rest his head against the back pillows. “I just need to rest for a bit. Don’t wanna the youngsters to think that I’m an old man that needs to go to the infirmary for lifting a damn sword.”

“And you need to?”

“Hah! Of course not! As I’ve said, I just need a rest.”

The grimace that appeared in Dante’s face when shifting his body on the sofa said otherwise. Vergil was about to go through his daily reminder of telling his brother he was a fool when there was a knock on the door that made Dante’s eyes open more.

“Hey, if it’s Morrison, tell him we’re just practicing our next scene.”

“Please, everyone knows you wait right up to the last second to practice. He is not going to believe that.”

Dante had the nerve of being about to protest when the person at the other side knocked again, causing Vergil to stand up. Dante cursed and reached for the first magazine he saw on the close table to pretend to be reading, letting out a string of fast ‘ _Ouch_ ’s for the pain the movement produced.

“It’s upside-down,” Vergil commented with patience, causing Dante to curse again and grab the magazine properly when Vergil opened the door a little. He was surprised when seeing that the visitor wasn’t the one Dante was expecting.

“Good afternoon,” Vitale said with a polite tone, “I’m sorry for bothering you, but Dante wouldn’t happen to be around, would he?”

There was no way Dante hadn’t heard Vitale’s question, so when the man kept a stubborn silence, Vergil deduced that, whatever the reasons, his brother preferred to avoid the young man.

“No, I’m not aware of my brother’s whereabouts.”

Vitale nodded, a small smirk appearing in his face.

“I see. I would swear I had seen him enter here a moment ago, but I guess my eyesight betrayed me.” Before Vergil had the chance to say anything, Vitale handed him a small bottle he had been sustaining but that Vergil hadn’t noticed until then. “Well, if you see him, could you please give him this? I think he will make a better use of it than me. Thank you.”

Vergil was still observing Vitale’s present when the man bowed his head in respect and turned around, leaving without giving him time to say goodbye.

“Did he bring something to me?” Vergil nodded at Dante’s surprised question and showed the object to him. Dante’s eyes opened more before the man snorted. “That prick. I ain’t want it.”

Vergil shrugged, leaving the muscle pain relief gel on the table.

“Well, at least in physical terms, you’re old enough to know how to take care of yourself.” Vergil commented, returning to the armchair to cross his legs this time. “But that gel is quite effective. You would certainly be an even bigger fool by refusing to use it.”

“Please, it’s obvious that he has just lent it to me to mock me, so I’m not giving him the pleasure of using it. I have pride, you know?”

Vergil hummed, keeping to himself his opinion about how ridiculous Dante’s pride looked to him in that situation, since a small detail had caught his attention.

“I don’t think that Vitale has lent you anything.” Dante frowned, so Vergil clarified. “The bottle is completely full. I have the impression that he has bought it for you.”

Dante snorted louder.

“That only proves how much that kid wants to mock me. He just wants me to owe him something, but this old fox is _not_ falling for it, so I plan to return it to him unused.” Dante made a lame attempt of standing up just to get pale and drop on the seat again. “But in a while.”

Vergil rubbed his temple, impressed by how obtuse his brother could be sometimes. He was still considering the possibility of telling his brother about _that_ other possibility involving Vitale that the man didn’t seem to be contemplating when his iPhone started to sound. He looked at the screen, immediately picking up the call when seeing the name of his young but extremely competent manager on it.

“Yes, Saya?”

He talked with the woman for almost five minutes before hanging up, moment when Dante intervened with a lilting tone.

“So, when did you say you were gonna ask your crush out?”

Vergil glared at his brother when hearing his playful tone.

“I never said I was going to do such a thing.”

“But you haven’t denied you have a crush on her, huh?”

“Dante, the day I require your romantic advice, hell will freeze over.”

“Tsk, your loss, because I’m a total expert in the matter.”

Once again, Vergil thought he deserved some recognition when he managed to bite his tongue not to tell his delusional brother what an utter fool he was.


	6. Rodent (Nico & Nero & V)

“I am truly gifted. It’s a work of art!”

Nico stared at the mechanical arm she was sustaining in awe, without making _any_ attempt to move from her spot and praying to any goddesses up there that Morrison wouldn’t notice her lack of movement.

“Cut.”

‘ _Fuck!_ ’ she thought, already guessing what Morrison was going to say before he said it.

“Nico, you are too tense, try to relax a bit” the director said from the opposite side of the van, where the cameraman and Nero were also standing. “And you have to get closer to Griffon so that neither of you are off camera, alright?”

Nico gulped with nervousness, trying to wet a little his dry throat, and nodded.

“‘kay, got it.”

She cleared her throat and waited for Morrison to give the order to repeat her previous sentence.

“I-I am t-truly gifted. I-It’s a work of art!”

She was starting to get close to that _insanely big_ bird, with his heart beating faster and a cold sweat starting to cover her skin, when Morrison stopped the scene again, making Nico be about to curse aloud.

“Nico, is something wrong?” Morrison inquired, this time with worry. “Normally you don’t get that nervous when acting.”

“No no no no, there’s nothing wrong, boss.” Nico realized that her tone had sounded too hurried and high-pitched, so she cleared her throat again even louder than before, as if doing that was enough to gain extra courage. “Sorry, tonight I didn’t get much sleep and maybe that’s making me be more distracted—”

“I think she may be suffering from ornithophobia.”

Everyone except Nico, whose eyes opened more, stared at Vitale in disbelief when the man commented that from the place where he was sitting, in his usual calm tone.

“That she has _what_?” Nero snapped with a brusque, confused frown that made Vitale roll his eyes. The young actor was about to clarify his words when Morrison intervened with a concerned tone.

“Is it true, Nico? Are you scared of birds?”

The woman barked a loud laugh that didn’t sound as convinced as she’d like. In fact, it sounded close to hysterical, which made the people in the van look even more concerned for her.

“I-I’m not!” she protested. “It’s just as I’ve said! I only had a shitty night and that’s why— _AAAAAH_!”

Nico couldn’t help to shout in fear when Griffon flapped his long wings to get more comfortable in the jukebox. Her cry put the bird nervous, which made him flap his wings even more, _and_ which scared Nico even more. The woman covered her head with both hands while continuing whining curses, not noticing that Vitale, the closest person to her, had stood up to situate himself between the bird and her, acting as a shield.

Nico offered no resistance when Vitale gently guided her to sit on the sofa in front of the jukebox. Since she was still covering her face, now in embarrassment, she didn’t notice that Morrison had indicated the bird’s owner to take the animal out of the van. She didn’t realize either that Nero had approached too in order to crouch in front of her until he felt the actor’s hands on her knees.

“Hey, it’s okay.” She heard Nero say with a reassuring tone while Vitale sat next to her. “Morrison has just taken Griffon out.”

“I’m _so_ stupid.” Nico sobbed with frustration.

“I disagree,” Vitale replied. “Phobias are quite a complicated matter. They are not easy to cure.”

“Yeah, don’t beat yourself about it.”

“No, I mean,” Nico exhaled a long sigh and finally removed her hands from her face so that her future ex co-stars could understand her better, “I should have told Morrison about it. I just assumed that the animal would be digital or something. I didn’t know there would exist such a fucking big bird in the world, you know. And now for sure they will fire me because I cannot get close to that animal without entering in panic and—”

“Nico,” Nero interrupted her with a super convinced smile on his face. “You’re _not_ gonna get fired.”

Nico looked at Vitale before daring to feel too relieved, knowing that the other actor wasn’t as optimistic as Nero and that his opinion would have a more solid foundation than faith alone. However, this one’s expression, though serious, looked as convinced as Nero’s one.

“They would get in trouble if they did so. If you had purposely lied about your condition to get the job, that would be another matter. However, they never mentioned anything about the necessity of working with a real bird, right?”

“No. And I don’t remember that it was mentioned in the contract I signed.”

“Well, if there was a clause like that, for sure V would have needed to sign it too.” Nero signaled at Vitale with his chin. “What, V? Ring any bells?”

“No, I don’t remember any clause stipulating that I would need to work with a massive bird.”

Vitale’s serious choice of words caused Nico to chuckle with relief before exhaling a deep breath.

“Damn, why the hell did CAPCOM have to use a bird?” she complained, causing Nero to laugh.

“Yeah, what they were thinking? Invoking a mouse would have been _so much more_ epic.”

“Hey, it doesn’t have to be a mouse, you know. Any **rodent** would do the trick!”

“You right: a rabbit would be such a better choice.”

“I’ve never said—”

“It would be awesome: Vitale being all intense reciting poetry in a sexy voice and then _BAM!_ A rabbit appearing from the ground and throwing lightning bolts! Damn, I’d pay to watch that.”

Nico tried to glare at Nero, but the man’s teasing but fond expression and the way Vitale was quietly chuckling next to her made her end laughing as well for the ridiculous scene Nero had brought to their minds.

Nico was already in high spirits when Morrison returned. The man looked so serious that for an instant she feared to be fired at the end.

It wasn’t the case though. In fact, she was surprised when the man apologized to her profusely for not having mentioned the animals when making the casting. He also mentioned that she was in her right to ask for a compensation, but she effusively refused to do so, admitting her part of blame for not having trusted the team enough to share her phobia with them.

At the end, it was decided that Vitale would film his scenes with Griffon, and the ones where the bird and Nico shared screen would be filmed separately. Nico insisted that she was okay to do her scene right away, but Morrison decided to postpone the shot for later that day so that she could take a small rest, making her feel more guilty for not having trusted the man before when it was evident that, for him the wellbeing of the actors was above everything else.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely towards Morrison while abandoning the van with Nero and Vitale, turning after it towards them. “And thank you too. For not laughing about it, you know?”

Nero snorted, hooking an arm around her shoulders.

“Come on, we’re not assholes. Although I get you could think that V could do that, with that aura of jerk that he has around him.”

“Nero, I hope you are aware that using mocking as a way of flirting is something that only works when you are a pre-teen.”

“Wow, stop right there, man. You’re hot, I’ll give you that, but I’m _not_ interested in you that way.

“Oh, I’m aware that your eyes are for Credo only.”

“What—!”

“But nevertheless, I thought it was worth mentioning that subject, since for sure you would need to be more refined with your seduction techniques with a man of his age and status.”

“Damn, I’m gonna kill Dante. I bet it’s his fault that EVERYONE knows about it.”

Nico bit her lower lip at the mention of Dante. Right there, there was a big chance of making a comment there that would help Nero to keep the verbal beating more balanced, since she hadn’t had time to talk to Nero about her theory regarding Vitale and his intentions towards the older actor.

However, at the end she decided to remain silent and enjoy the show of his two co-workers' argument, thinking that for sure she would miss working on the series when the shooting was finished.


	7. Fancy (Arkham & Nevan & Dante/V)

“Wow, Arkham, look at you, dressed all **fancy**.”

The old actor exhaled a patient sigh when Dante, who had just entered the make-up room, made that comment in a playful manner that arose a wave of chuckles in the place.

“Thirty years in the acting business to end like this,” he said with resignation, staying completely still while two make-up artists continued their job to transform him into that histrionic clown.

“I don’t think you look that bad,” Nevan said, entering his line of vision in the mirror when she stood behind him but at a prudent distance, not to obstruct anyone’s work. The woman’s skin was already dyed in a light green color under the robe she was wearing, her eyes colored in brilliant red courtesy of a pair of expensive lenses. “And at least, all those hours of make-up are not for nothing with all the screen you are going to get.”

Arkham was about to mention that he wouldn’t mind having less screen when dressing _like that_ when Dante snorted while approaching Nevan.

“Come on, love, you may not appear much in the series, but the fans are really fond of your character. And besides,” Dante placed her hands on the woman’s hips from behind, tilting his head to better look at her, “you get to kiss me. There’s no money in the world that can pay that.”

Arkham saw Nevan roll her eyes through the mirror. The woman didn’t make any attempt to remove Dante’s hands from her hips though, the gesture making official the non-official fling that rumors said those two had shared in the past.

“No offense, dear, but I wouldn't mind kissing a boy in his twenties instead of an old man like you.”

Nevan patted Dante’s face twice playfully before turning around in an elegant manner to come back to her seat, leaving the actor with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

“Age takes its toll on us, Dante. No matter how young technology can make you look, that’s an irrefutable fact.”

Arkham concealed a smile when Dante sighed exaggeratedly while dropping in the empty chair next to him.

“Tell that to Verg. The bastard still has a lot of success with those natural baby-shaved features. It’s _not_ fair.” Dante interlaced his hands behind his head and used his feet to rotate the chair from one side to the other. “Well, I guess I will have to conform myself with getting the attention of people with a foot on the grave, huh?”

“Excuse me, you’re on my seat.”

Without changing his posture in the chair, Dante turned around to look at Vitale, who had entered the room without any of them noticing. By basing on the casual but stylish [clothes](https://id-test-11.slatic.net/original/2988e4adfd16955f612cbd6acfdbdf56.jpg_340x340q80.jpg_.webp) he was wearing, it seemed that the young man had just arrived at the studio. And, by basing on Dante’s annoyed face, it seemed that he wasn’t particularly happy to see the young actor there.

“Kid, there are plenty of empty seats here,” Dante said tiredly. “Can’t you just pick one of the other ones?”

“I could, but I’m a man of habit and during the past days I have been sitting there while having my tattoos done.”

“Well, sorry about it, but you’ll have to choose another one unless you wanna sit on my lap.”

Far from feeling upset by Dante’s cutting suggestion, an amused grin appeared in Vitale's face.

“Is that an offer?”

Arkham lamented having to stay still while having that violet lipstick applied, since he would have liked to see Dante’s face when detecting a veiled seduction component in Vitale’s words. Dante’s presence was required at that moment, preventing the older actor from replying Vitale properly before having to abandon the place. However, if the snort Dante had exhaled was any indication, Arkham really doubted the man had taken Vitale’s words seriously, even if Arkham was pretty sure they were.

Vitale took then the seat Dante had been occupying seconds before. The young man crossed his legs and leaned his left elbow on the armrest while sustaining his mobile with the other, his gaze fixed on the screen. Arkham observed the young man out of the corner of his eye. He had reached an age already in which he wasn’t interested at all in meddling with other people’s lives. In fact, he had never been particularly interested in doing it, even when he was young.

However, when detecting a clear disappointment in the man’s calculated but slightly tense movements, he decided to break his own rules and intervene.

“You are being too subtle,” he waited for the make-up artists to be far enough before talking, his words causing Vitale to raise his eyes from his mobile to offer him a surprised look.

“I beg your pardon?”

Arkham sighed with patience, thinking that back in his day youngsters for sure didn’t have as much technology at their disposal, but for sure were wider awake.

“Dante. If you are wishing to pursue any kind of intimacy with him, you should be more straightforward. The main reason why he thinks he has no success is because of his complete lack of ability to read when someone is interested in him, which I assume is your case.”

Vitale’s eyes had ended quite open as Arkham talked. It wouldn’t have surprised him that the young man pretended not knowing what he was talking about, but Vitale simply chuckled.

“And here I was thinking I was being direct enough.” A small smile of gratitude appeared in the young man’s face. “Thank you for the advice. I will make sure to follow it.”

Arkham answered Vitale’s words by bowing his head briefly, making the bells of his jester hat rattle, which removed all seriousness of the gesture.


	8. Teeth (Nero/Credo) (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating has been raised to 'E', in case someone didn't notice ;)

It took Nero and Credo one date and half to end under the sheets, with that ‘half’ belonging to the second time when Credo went to his apartment.

Despite Vitale’s criticism about his flirting methods, it was demonstrated they weren’t _that_ bad. The continuous teasing during the dinner had paid off, causing Credo to follow Nero to the kitchen after the last cleared the table after the second course. He had barely left the dirty dishes in the sink when Credo spooned him around and pinned him against it to give him one hell of a kiss that made Nero feel his knees wobbling as if he was a virgin once again.

They didn’t make it to the desserts.

After a steamy session of making out on the sofa, which escalated until Credo sucked him off with an expertise that made Nero come while clutching the back pillows of the sofa, they stomped inside his bedroom, that Nero had made sure to tidy in case things turned out to be the way he had fantasized about.

Nero paid Credo back then. He gave him a blowjob that for sure wasn’t as good as the one he had just received, but he made sure to combine it with a prostate massage that had the older actor chanting his name and jerking his hips against his throat and fingers in the most erotic way.

Nero had always been proud of his short refractory period, so ten minutes later he was ready to go again. Credo was still recovering, and Nero wouldn’t have minded waiting until the man was ready too. However, there was only much than Nero could take, so when Credo, the man who had starred practically all his wet fantasies since his teenager days, turned around to end on fours in front of him, offering him a playful, post-orgasmic smile above his shoulder, Nero found himself unable to resist.

He had started slow once he was inside Credo, biting his lower lip until it hurt to refrain himself. However, the older actor seemed to have a sixth sense to read what he was thinking. Credo had reached between his legs, surprising Nero with a teasing tug at his balls that made him moan while digging his nails on Credo’s ass. The man started to buck back his hips then, taking him in while voicing dirty encouragements intended to push him to edge, and it worked.

Seeing Credo put on such a show was the last straw so that Nero groaned and proceeded to thrust into him like he had wanted to do since the moment Credo’s interest in him was made evident.

He fucked Credo hard, as hard as Credo was begging with those broken groans and incomplete calls of his name. At the end Credo’s arms gave in and the man flopped forward against the mattress, being Nero the one in charge of grabbing his hips to drag him backwards in every thrust to continue fucking him with abandon, also groaning the man’s name nonstop in the process.

From that position he didn’t get to see Credo’s face well, so when he was close to climax, Nero pulled out from the man and made him turn around, so he was facing up. He was about to come right then, when seeing Credo’s usual composed face looking so wrecked by pleasure, so he entered him again and resumed moving his hips fast and hard, caging the man against the mattress with his arms while doing so.

He came with his face buried in Credo’s neck and the man’s fingers digging in his back. In the spur of the moment Nero bit Credo’s neck, causing the actor’s body to be shaken by a dry orgasm that Nero felt against his skin.

“Well,” Credo breathed minutes later, once the condom was discarded and Nero was spooning him from behind, both of his arms enclosing Credo’s waist to keep the man pressed against him, “at the end, you _did_ get into my pants, even if you said you didn’t want to.”

Nero laughed at Credo’s ironic comment.

“Yeah, maybe I lied a bit back then.” With his heart beating a little faster, he straightened his position to look over Credo’s shoulder, in order to take a proper glimpse of the man’s expression before continuing talking. “But I didn’t want to do _just_ that, you know?”

Credo tilted his head up to look at Nero with amusement.

“I think we have done plenty in a span of an hour, but if that’s not enough for you, I’m honestly scared to be unable to keep your rhythm.”

Nero chuckled again, Credo’s sense of humor managing to make him be a little less nervous.

“What I mean is that of course I wanted it to happen. And I’ve liked it. Like, a lot. But if nothing had happened today, it would have been cool too, you know?” Nero exhaled a frustrated sigh. “Damn, I suck so much at explaining myself...”

“No, Nero, you are being quite clear in fact.” Nero was surprised when Credo said that sincerely. “At the risk of sounding cliché, I don’t usually do this on the second date. I’ve had too many situations in which people approached me because they wanted to sleep with the ‘sexy’ Paolo of ‘Wild Seventeen’, or with any other character I have interpreted.”

Some guilt in Nero’s expression.

“Well, I’m not gonna lie. I had wet dreams with your Paolo too. And with practically all the characters you gave life.”

Credo chuckled, but the disappointment that Nero was expecting to see in the man’s expression didn’t appear. If anything, his smile was even warmer than before.

“Yes, but the difference is that you are not expecting that I _am_ them. You took your time in learning about _me_ , and initial nervousness aside, you didn’t have the least trouble in treating me as a normal fellow that you were interested in dating.”

Nero smiled widely at that.

“So does that mean that we’re officially dating?”

Credo smiled with patience.

“I thought that the ‘ _I don’t usually do this on the second date_ ’ had made that clear.” They kissed slowly, stopping when the light change of angle made Credo hiss and place a hand against his neck. “By the way, it’s just me, or you ignored the rule of not leaving visible marks?”

Nero’s eyes opened wide in mortification.

“Oh, shit.” He eyed at Credo’s neck, where there was an unmistakable **teeth** mark. “Damn, sorry, I forgot.”

“Is it that bad?”

Nero’s guilty silence made Credo stand up to look at himself in the standing mirror of the room. Nero made a grimace when seeing Credo’s eyes opening more at the sight of the mark. He was expecting reprimand, but at the end the man shrugged and looked at him with resignation.

“Well, let’s hope that the makeup covers it.”

Nero was about to apologize, but at that moment Credo came back to the bed and pinned him against it to initiate a new kiss. Nero was about to suggest changing roles this time when suddenly Credo’s mouth settled against his neck to suck, _hard_.

“Hey!” Nero exclaimed, snapping a hand against the place where a hickey for sure would form.

“I’m not going to be the only one in being scolded by Morrison,” Credo said with a reasonable tone that made Nero shrug in defeat before continuing making out with his now boyfriend, deciding that the director’s anger was something they could postpone to worry about.


	9. Throw (Lucia & Dante)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With 'throw' I was initially going to use something with Lucia's daggers, but rewatching the cutscenes I thought that this was better :P

“Alright, let’s try it again.”

Lucia took a deep breath with the intention of calming herself when hearing Morrison, focusing on Dante standing in front of her with an uncharacteristic serious expression on his face.

They stared into each other's eyes with intensity, and the moment Dante said ‘ _...You called? _ ’ - one of his  _ very few  _ sentences of that installment of the series - she tensed, once again failing to catch the coin, which this time ended impacting against her right eye.

“Oh,  _ crap _ !” Since her eye had closed automatically due to the small impact and his left eye was covered with that impractical hairstyle, he didn’t realize that Dante had approached in a hurry until feeling the man’s hand on her shoulder. “I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

Morrison had already stopped the scene, also getting close to check on her, so she nodded in reassurance.

“Yes. Luckily, you didn’t  **throw** it with too much strength.” She carefully opened her right eye, and when seeing the worried faces of both Morrison and Dante, she couldn’t help herself. “Wait, why is everything so dark?”

She accompanied those last worried words by moving her face from one side to the other as if she couldn’t see anything. The small smile that appeared in Morrison’s face told her that he hadn't fallen for her small theatre,  _ but  _ the total shock and mortification that appeared in Dante’s face was  _ so  _ real that she started to laugh after a few seconds, making the actor exhale a relieved sigh before pointing an accusatory finger at her.

“You idiot. I was really worried for you, you know?”

It was the first time Lucia saw Dante so angry, although the fact that he had been the only one in falling for her joke maybe had something to do with it. However, what she couldn’t deny was that the man, even if too credulous, was really cute with the way he had hurried to her side. So, even if she was still fighting the laughter, she joined her hands together in an apologetic gesture.

“I’m sorry, Dante, I didn’t want to scare you so much.” Her tone turned teasing next. “But next time point at my left eye which at least is covered.”

Dante snorted, but there was a lopsided smile in his face when talking next, indicating that he had already forgiven her.

“Love, if you don’t catch the coin this time, I’m really gonna tell Morrison he should find a substitute with two functional hands.”

Lucia waited for Dante to turn around to kick his ass with the pointy part of her boot.


	10. Hope (Dante & Vergil & Lady)

“No late charges I **hope**.”

“Hmm... I'll think about it.”

Lady adjusted the fake though still heavy weapon behind her back and turned around to stare at the sky next to Dante.

“We should be fine for now. But I'm sure they’ll be back soon. Very soon.”

After the actor said his line, she waited her good few seconds before looking towards the man to say hers.

“Are you crying—? Oh my god, you are _really_ crying!”

Obviously, that last sentence wasn’t in the script and caused Morrison to stop the filming, but Lady had been so surprised to see that there were actual tears in Dante’s face that she hadn’t been able to contain herself.

“Well, of course I’m crying!” Dante protested with certain embarrassment, brusquely removing his tears and clearing his throat. “My character believes that his brother is dead! He would be a heartless asshole if he did _not_ cry.”

“But brother, you are off-camera right now, so it was completely unnecessary for you to cry.”

Dante glared at Vergil when this one made that mocking comment from the sidelines.

“Shut up. Dead people don’t have the right to talk.”

“There’s no need to be on the defensive, little brother.”

“On the defensive? Who the hell is on the defensive?”

“Because it’s perfectly acceptable to get emotional, even in your forties.”

“I’m _not_ emotional. It’s called acting, you know? That’s what we are: _actors_.”

“And I’m quite flattered that the mere idea of me being dead is enough to make you cry.”

“...Morrison, can we move the battle scene forward? I really feel like killing that idiot for real.”

Since it wasn’t the first time - and neither the second nor the third - that the twin actors engaged themselves in a discussion of that kind, Morrison took the wise decision of announcing a break, so Lady abandoned the set together with everyone to take a bite.

Needless to say, Vergil and Dante were still at it when they came back. And needless to say as well, Vergil was being the one winning the argument.


	11. Disgusting (the DMC female cast)

“Trish, are you really sure she’s _not_ putting it inside out?” 

“We have checked that twice already, Lucia. The problem is that she cannot calm down .”

“Damn, how do you want the gal to relax if you are _constantly_ repeating it to her?!”

“Dear, just ignore them. Just take your time and don’t worry because once it goes in, it will be perfectly adjusted and you will barely notice it. Right, Malphas?”

“Yes. And just be thankful it's only one. Nevan and I have to wear two and they are way bigger.”

“And don’t you think that it would be better if one of us put it in?”

Kyrie’s last suggestion was what finally made Lady stop leaning forward in the mirror to glare at each one of the actresses, who were making the **disgusting** process of putting in that fucking red lense even more difficult. 

“What would be better is that _all of you_ leave me the hell alone to do this!”

“But dear, you’ve been here for almost half an hour now. At this rate your eye is going to end even redder than your lens.”

“ _OUT!_ ”

Lady’s murdering instincts augmented when the female cast abandoned the room as if _she_ was the unreasonable one.


	12. Slippery (Dante/V)

“Alright, Dante, we’ll start with your final pose.”

The actor suppressed a grimace when the assistant finished pouring that liquid in his fingers. He then approached the center of the green stage, making sure not to touch the clothes he was wearing.

Vergil was already there, kneeling on the also green floor while leaning on his sword in a defeated posture. His older brother raised his face to offer him an amused expression, aware of how much Dante disliked what was about to happen. 

“And three...two...one... _Action_!”

Vergil groaned as if someone had just assessed him the [final blow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVVvBkBg0Uk). Dante waited for the camera to start approaching him to point in front of him with his right hand with an emphatic gesture, displaying his smuggest expression.

“What you lack…is this!”

After pointing behind him with both thumbs, he waited a couple of seconds before passing his gel covered fingers through his hair, pushing it back. The gel had to be one of the strongest and most efficient in the damn market, because that gesture was enough so that his hair remained in a Vergil-like way, allowing Dante to add a final ‘ _Thought you liked it_ ’ while extending his hands on either side of his body, winking at the camera in a seductive way.

“And cut! Good shot, Dante.”

The moment Morrison announced that, Dante groaned in annoyance and rapidly tried to put his hair down again, but since his hands were still covered in that **slippery** thing and he just made it worse.

“I would keep that hairstyle if I were you, little brother.” Despite being in a submissive position, Vergil still managed to look _and_ sound arrogant when teasing him from the floor where he was still kneeling. “It’s way more stylish than your usual mop.”

Dante snorted, muttering a ‘ _Narcissist_ ’ when passing by his brother before joining the rest of the cast in the backlines. Nero took the place Dante had occupied. The last was still losing the fight against his hair to stop resembling his annoying sibling so much when suddenly Vitale’s smooth voice sounded from his left.

“I don’t recommend keeping touching your hair like that.” Dante turned to look at the younger actor, whose tattoos had been just done because they were of a vivid black color. “The best way of removing hardening gel is wetting your hair first. Otherwise, you take the risk of ending with a natural wig in your hands.”

Dante snorted with a lopsided smile, and nodded.

“Okay, thanks for the advice. The main protagonist going bald for sure won’t do good to the series.”

Dante was already turning around to invade the shower of Vergil’s motorhome when Vitale talked again.

“Certainly not. Though even if that came to happen, I’m sure you would still manage to keep your appeal.”

Dante stopped in his tracks when not detecting any snarky component in the young man’s words. He looked back at the man with his eyes opened with surprise; a surprise that increased even more when seeing Vitale’s eyes giving him one hell of a scan, from toe to head, just before stopping in his face with a small smirk whose tinge of flirtation was rather hard to pretend.

“Good shot too, Nero. Vitale, your turn!”

Despite Morrison was calling for him, Vitale still kept eye contact for another second before winking back at him in a way that was clearly mimicking what he had just done before.

Dante still remained in that position for some seconds, dumbfounded. But then, a still slightly shocked but amused smirk appeared in his face, when realizing that maybe, just maybe, Trish may have been right all that time when saying that he had been misinterpreting Vitale’s interactions up till then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will continue in the next one hehe.


	13. Dune (Dante/V)

The chance to make things clear with Vitale presented itself the next afternoon. Dante had just finished a shot with Lady in Trish in the office stage when he pinpointed the young actor. The man was sitting in one of the few chairs of the open resting area sited in one of the sides of the filming studio, reading peacefully.

Up till the previous day, Dante had been super convinced that Vitale was a self-conceited lad who thought himself too clever, so he hadn’t paid proper attention to him. Now, he did; and damn, the guy was hot.

He may not be the kind of hot Dante was used to dealing with, consisting of gorgeous curves in women and hard skin and muscles in men, but the contrast between the man’s thin body and the strength he managed to display every time he was in front of a camera was an explosive mix. One that he wouldn’t mind to taste.

“Hey,” he greeted when he was close enough to Vitale, causing this one’s eyes to raise from the book he was reading. “Mind if I join you?”

Dante accompanied that last sentence by signaling the chair placed a little in diagonal to the one Vitale was occupying.

“Not at all.” The young actor offered him a smile while raising his book a little. “Give me a moment to finish the chapter and I’ll be all yours.”

Vitale’s tone was casual, but the teasing shine in the man’s eyes in the last sentence removed all the doubts that Dante could still harbor about Vitale’s intentions towards him; or, better said, towards them.

Dante accepted the invitation, dropping down more than sitting on the chair. He had crossed his legs and was leaning back when he recognized the book Vitale was reading.

“‘ **Dune** ’?”

Vitale looked at him again when he spelled the title aloud.

“Yes. I need to make an analysis about it for an online course I’m doing.” Vitale looked at him with curiosity. “Have you read it?”

Dante nodded with a nostalgic smile.

“Yeah, years ago. The whole saga actually. It’s one of the best-selling science fiction books ever written.”

Vitale blinked with surprise, as if he hadn’t expected Dante had any knowledge about the matter.

“Is it? I thought that Heinlein, Clarke and Asimov were the ‘Big Three’ science fiction writers.”

“Oh, and they were, no questions asked. Being the ‘best-selling’ book and the ‘best’ book are different things.”

“I agree. I’m not a big fan of best-sellers. They are devoted to pleasing the masses more than focusing on the quality of what they want to tell.”

“Maybe, but in this case, I like Herbert more than the others. I’m not a particular fan of hard science fiction.”

“Well, I can relate to that. I prefer reading about human conflict and politics than investing time in understanding something too technical.”

“Yeah, _exactly_ that.”

When approaching Vitale, engaging themselves in a discussion about literature wasn’t something that had entered Dante’s plans, and neither did Vitale's by basing on the surprised smile playing at his lips after almost 15 minutes of active conversation.

“I must confess that I wasn’t expecting that you were well versed in this ambit.”

Dante snorted, uncrossing his legs while signaling at his own body with his hands from top to bottom in a playful gesture.

“Surprise, kid: this old man is more than an impressive physique.”

Vitale’s smile turned into a grin.

“Yes, I see that now.”

A matching smirk appeared in Dante’s mouth with the new deliberate scan Vitale did to his body. His gazes were connected when Dante leaned forward to lean his elbows on his knees.

“So,” he started, pointing at Vitale’s face with his chin, “how is this going to work?”

Vitale closed the book and put it aside to rest his crossed arms on his knees, adopting a similar posture than Dante’s. The younger actor didn’t need to ask what Dante meant with that question. By then, it was evident they were on the same page.

“Well, I believe you’re not fond of too serious attachments, and I share that philosophy, so we are quite compatible in that aspect: just two men who are attracted to each other and are looking forward to pursuing some intimacy, and perhaps some talks about literature. Simple and easy.”

Dante chuckled when Vitale finished talking, not losing his calm reasonable tone in any moment of his speech.

“I like how that sounds.” Dante tilted his head a little to the side. “Any girlfriend or boyfriend I must be worried about?”

“None at all. As I’ve said, keeping it casual suits me just fine.”

“Great. No one from my side either. And are we allowed...how have you phrased it? Oh, yeah: to ‘pursuing some more intimacy’ with other people if the chance presents?”

“Of course. We’re not exclusive. That would complicate things for sure.”

Dante nodded.

“Agree.” He put his best serious expression and offered Vitale his right hand so that he could shake it. “So, do we close the deal?”

Even if he didn’t know Vitale much - _yet_ \- he was somehow expecting the way the man raised an eyebrow.

What caught him off guard was when Vitale stood up and naturally perched himself on his lap after ignoring his handshake, settling both of his hands on his shoulders to initiate a slow languid kiss that made Dante sigh in content.

Dante’s mouth half-parted so that Vitale could deepen the kiss, his hands finding anchor in Vitale’s bony waist while their tongues rolled together now. A burning heat settled on Dante’s lower stomach when Vitale’s hips rolled down once, tentatively, his cock starting to take interest with the nice weight of the young actor’s body pressing against him.

He had just grabbed Vitale with more force and was about to rock his body up to try to raise a reaction out of the younger man when this one stopped the kiss.

“The deal is sealed.” Dante was about to groan in frustration when Vitale abandoned his lap with fluency to straighten his position. “Sadly, I must go now, but I’ll be waiting for your call.”

Dante was still recovering from the brief but intense making out session when Vitale offered him a wide satisfied smile and left, leaving him there, with a heated-up body and a growing boner.

It was the second time Vitale left him behind dumbfounded, and the first time that Dante felt like the prey that a hunter had just laid his hands on.

However, far from feeling concerned or upset about it, Dante simply chuckled in disbelief and dropped back against the chair with his eyes closed.

At the end, things may not be as ‘simple and easy’ with Vitale as the man had made it sound, but despite that - or maybe precisely because of it - he was really willing to find out where their arrangement would take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me wearing a monocle and sustaining a cup of tea while copying all that literature information from Wikipedia. That’s culture xDDD


	14. Armor (Vergil/OC & Dante)

“This stinking hole was the last place that I thought I’d find anyone with some guts.”

Vergil suppressed an impatient sigh behind the mask he was wearing. He had discussed with Morrison several times that the way his character behaved now was not in accordance with whom the demon used to be. That sudden snap of fingers, and the way he signaled at the door with such a casual gesture did not suit _at all_ the elegance and apparent calm of his former self.

However, Morrison had insisted they needed to be loyal to the series. So, he had to follow those out-of-character actions to the letter, including that ridiculous run towards the door.

The way he tripped over when reaching the stairs though, causing a cacophony of metallic sounds, was _not_ within the script, and neither the way Dante burst out laughing once Morrison stopped the scene.

“Oh damn, Verg, are you okay?” his stupid brother had the nerve of asking while still laughing.

Vergil rejected the help of the assistants that approached him with a cutting ‘ _Out_ ’, making them hurriedly step back when detecting the angry aura surrounding him.  
He also ignored Morrison’s disproportionate suggestion of visiting the infirmary, preferring to film that ridiculous scene once and for all together with the remaining involving that character before returning to his motor home, sited mere meters away from the outdoor set.

Once inside, he removed his mask and got rid of the upper half of the **armor** , staying in the black, tight, long-sleeved t-shirt that he was forced to wear under it. He had barely removed the rest of that uncomfortable outfit and dressed with his usual pair of custom-made dark trousers when someone knocked at the door.

Vergil sighed with impatience, ready to shoo away the person Morrison had sent to check on him, as the man always did whenever there was a small accident in the filming. He opened the door with unusual brusqueness, hoping that the action was enough to convince the person at the other side to leave without him having to actually kick them out.

His impatient expression changed into one of light shock when seeing his manager standing there, looking as professional as usual while being unaffected by his ‘get-away-and-leave-me-alone’ aura, as his foolish brother liked to call it.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Sparda. Is it a bad moment now?” the woman commented in that strong, foreign accent that Vergil secretly found quite hot.

He did not let that last bit show though. He only shook his head no before giving a couple of steps backwards to allow the woman to enter.

“No, I have already finished.”

He was expecting that his manager immediately took her usual seat in one of the armchairs to discuss whatever business that had arisen, so he was surprised when before doing that, the woman handed him a small plastic bag.

“Here. Your lower lip looks a little busted.”

Vergil frowned at the comment and took the bag while the woman approached the armchair to sit down, resting her backpack on her lap to extract her laptop from it. Meanwhile, he opened the bag and extracted its content, surprised to see a set of small ice packs.

He clicked his tongue with impatience.

“Certainly, Morrison is more annoying than I gave him credit for.”

His comment made his manager avert her eyes from the screen to look at him with curiosity.

“What do you mean?”

Vergil frowned, shaking the ice pack that he was sustaining in his hand.

“Didn’t he ask you to buy this?”

His manager’s confusion looked quite real when talking again.

“No, he didn’t.”

Vergil was the one looking confused now.

“And how did you know that I needed it?”

“Well, according to your schedule, today you had to film some battle scenes, and accidents can happen in those occasions, so I just thought that it could come in handy.”

Vergil half-closed his eyes, not daring to raise his hopes yet.

“And you have come here just for that? I believed we had decided to postpone our weekly meeting for tomorrow because you were too busy today.”

For people who said that he was difficult to read, his manager did not fall behind. She was rather reserved as well, and not very prone to open to others. That was probably the reason why she had never had the less trouble in respecting Vergil’s boundaries, never intruding where she shouldn’t, always keeping that distance that Vergil usually wanted to keep with people; at least, until he met her, and found himself willing to test how it would be to lower that gap.

Reading her wasn’t easy, but now he believed to detect some nervousness behind the woman’s attempt of keeping a calm posture. In fact, now that he paid attention, she was looking at him way too fixedly, as if she was avoiding on purpose that her eyes were dragged to his upper body.

Just to prove his theory, Vergil put the ice-packs aside and crossed his arms in a casual way, waiting for the woman’s reaction when he did such an uncharacteristic - Dante-like, it pained him to admit it - showoff gesture that accentuated even more his already outlined torso.

For the first time since he started developing feelings for her, Vergil didn’t have to be worried about being paying excessive attention to her, neither contenting himself with stealing glances when he was sure that she was not looking. He didn’t have to worry about the woman noticing it, and deciding to leave because he was not able to keep their relation professional.

Now, with the prospect of her feelings being the same as his, he dared to be less subtle, fixing his gaze on her to test her reaction. The hint of a smirk appeared in his face when the woman gulped after her eyes travelled to his chest, the brief want that appeared in her gaze evident.

However, it wasn’t enough yet. She could feel physically attracted to him, and care about him enough to go visit him just because he _might_ got hurt while filming. That much had been proved, but he wanted _even_ more.

So, the way she answered to what he planned to do next, would decide the new turn that their relationship would take.

“W-Well, I know how reluctant you are to go to the doctor, so I preferred to be sure that you had all your needed to take care of yourself. But of course, I haven’t come just for that: at the end I’ve been able to reorganize more or less my schedule, so I’ve thought we could also discuss other matters such as—”

For the gasp that she exhaled, it was evident that she hadn’t expected that he would eliminate the distance between them to plant his hands on both arms rests, caging his manager against that seat to bend down and capture her mouth.

He didn’t get to enjoy the kiss though, since the moment that their lips brushed, she brusquely pushed him back to glare at him with a flushed, angry expression.

“Mr. Sparda, I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I remind you that I’m NOT one of those groupies you bring to bed. So if you dare to treat me like one, you’re gonna need to use that entire bag of ice packs.”

Years later, when Vergil was asked about how they ended together, Vergil would answer that _that threat_ spelled with such fury was what convinced him that he had found the correct one.

“I know you are not,” he said with incredible seriousness, “but, from now on, there will always be an empty spot not just in my bed, but also in my life. A vacant that, I hope, you are also willing to occupy.”

The woman’s eyes opened at their maximum at that, in utter stupor, and when some seconds passed and she wasn’t saying anything yet, he clicked his tongue again with light impatience.

“Must I take then that you are not interested and I should be searching for someone else willing to—”

This time, it was her the one who raised her face to shut him up, and this time, he got to savor the kiss, verifying that the woman’s lips tasted as good as he had thought they would.

* * *

Dante was feeling a little guilty for having laughed at Vergil when this one had tripped over, so he decided to visit his motor home with a peace gift, entering it without knocking, as usual.

“Hey, Verg! Just wanted to check that you were okay after your embarrassing fall—”

—And by basing on what Vergil and his manager were doing on the sofa and the murdering glare he got from his older brother when they were interrupted, it seemed that yep, he had been worrying for nothing.

“O – kay.” He raised a little the family pizza he had been carrying. “I guess it’s not a good moment for some lunch, right?”

“ _Dante_ …”

“I know, I know, I should have knocked and you’re gonna kill me afterwards this time for real, I deserve it.” However, since his death penalty was more than decided already, Dante dared to talk to his brother’s girlfriend. “I’m happy that you figured things out by the way. I told this idiot that he should have confessed his crush a long time ago, but he didn’t listen to me.”

The one who ended in the infirmary was Dante, after a piece of armor that had been discarded on the floor ended impacting against his forehead.


	15. Outpost (Dante/V & Trish & Lady)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt really kicked my ass, since I had no clue about how to adapt it in this AU xD  
> BUT after searching I came across [this second definition](https://www.ldoceonline.com/es-LA/dictionary/outpost), so I somehow managed!

Dante exhaled a sigh while sitting at the desk, observing the staff as they rearranged the furniture of the set.

“You know, I still don’t get why the Devil May Cry office was different in every game. I mean, wouldn't it have been easier to keep the scenario the same? Just like Red Grave.”

Lady and Trish, who were leaning against the table while checking their respective mobiles, looked at him at the same time with respective astonished expressions.

“You’re kidding, right?” Dante’s honest confusion caused Lady to laugh in disbelief. “Dante, you know there’s not _just_ one Devil May Cry office in the series, right? And that the main branch is _not_ in Red Grave."

Dante’s eyes opened wide.

“Wait, really!?”

Trish exhaled a chuckle while Lady facepalmed.

“Yes.” The blond woman intervened. “Devil May Cry’s business may not be very common, but it still is a company, so it’s logical that it has more than one **outpost**.”

“Well, well, now everything has sense! I never understood why the protagonist didn’t notice there was a damn demonic tree growing just right there in Red Grave, _but_ if he was in another city, he’s not as dumb as I thought.”

“The only ‘dumb’ around here is you,” Lady snapped, shaking her head in disbelief. “How didn’t you notice that before? And you consider yourself a fan? Unbelievable.”

Dante frowned at Lady. He was about to protest, saying that he doubted to be the only fanatic of the series in missing that insignificant detail, when he noticed Vitale entering the set, already dressed in that gothic, _revealing_ outfit but without his tattoos done yet.

Their eyes made contact for maybe some more seconds than necessary before the young actor approached them with casualness.

“I thought you'd finish filming at twelve.”

“We too,” Trish answered, “but there was some trouble while transporting the billiard table and they needed to replace it, so we’re behind schedule.”

“Yeah, I think we still have another half-an-hour of wait. Minimum,” Lady said in a bored tone, leaning her hands back against the table.

Just like his character, Dante had been pretending to read that magazine, but when hearing Lady his attention was drawn to Vitale again at the exact moment in which the actor looked at him too. The glint of the man’s green eyes let him know that they were thinking about the same.

“I believe our shared scene in the office goes next, am I right?” 

It was a question whose answer Vitale already knew, but Dante humored him by answering.

“Yeah, I think so.” He made his best effort to keep his tone as neutral as possible. “Do you wanna practice the script while we wait?”

Vitale nodded with an amused smile.

“Very much obliged. I think the make-up room is currently unoccupied, so shall we?”

* * *

Trish managed not to say anything when witnessing Dante and Vitale’s dialogue. She simply answered Dante’s ‘ _See you later_ ’ with a neutral ‘ _Bye_ ’ when the actor stood up to follow Vitale, pretending she had believed their horrible excuse.

Lady’s capacity of holding back was worse than hers, so Dante was still on sight when a deflated laugh escaped her, causing Trish to hush at her.

“ _Sssh_! They will hear you!”

“Shit, sorry, but _come on_ ,” Lady gestured towards them with a smile that threatened to break into laughter again, “they cannot be more damn obvious. Do they really believe that they’re being subtle about it?”

Trish chuckled, taking Dante’s seat at the desk.

“I don’t think that Vitale cares about everyone knowing what they are doing. But about Dante, I’m sure that he thinks he’s the master of discretion.”

Lady exhaled a laugh and shook her head again.

“Well, it doesn’t surprise me.” Suddenly, Lady gasped. “ _Crap_. I forgot my weapon in the make-up room.”

Trish frowned.

“And?” He saw Lady’s face. “ _Oh._ ”

Lady sighed, leaning back against her hands again.

“Well, I hope that those two finish before we have to film. I wouldn’t like to interrupt their ‘practice’.”

Lady’s mischievous smile contradicted those last words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH I also believed that the office in DMC5 was sited in Red Grave. So yeah, I’m as dumb as Dante is in this prompt ^^U xD


	16. Rocket (Dante/V) (NSFW)

Unlike their previous encounter, which had taken place already a few days ago, this time it was Dante the one who ended pressed against the closed door of the make-up room, with his right hand fisted in the back of Vitale’s hair while the young actor sucked his cock with a skill that had Dante biting the knuckles of his left hand not to groan too loud.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Dante bit his covered knuckles, sneaking a glance down and grunting with arousal when seeing the sight Vitale presented on his knees, taking him in like a pro. “Damn, yeah... _Fuck_.”

Dante was about to groan louder when a sudden vibration shook his about to burst cock, after Vitale’s chuckle reverberated around him.

“Well, it seems that you’re only loquacious when interpreting,” Vitale teased after releasing his cock in order to lick around the tip, adding a sucking motion there that had Dante tighten his grip on the man’s black strands. He somehow managed to gather enough air to snort.

“Sorry, but you weren’t reciting poetry the other day either.”

Dante smirked smugly when a faint blush appeared in Vitale’s usual pale cheeks, probably because he was remembering the blowjob that Dante gave him against the billiard table of that storeroom - yeah, the one that the staff had needed to replace -.

Damn, the way Vitale had groaned his name and arched against the surface while both of his hands kept Dante’s face pressed against his crotch had been very erotic. For sure that image would allow him to be satisfied for a while in his alone times without needing to make use of his bookmarked porno.

However, mentioning that incident may not have been the best idea, since at that moment Vitale’s hands pinned his hips against the door and, after digging that impressive green gaze on him from below, he deepthroated him in one go, causing the back of Dante’s head to connect against the door.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dante groaned, for sure loud enough so that someone who was passing by the room could hear him.

He glared down at Vitale, but when the man kept showing a complete lack of gag reflex in the following bobs, Dante could only curse again and drop backwards, erratically rocking his hips against Vitale’s throat until the pressure of his balls became unbearable.

He managed to warn Vitale in time by exhaling a husky, low ‘ _Coming_ ’, but the younger actor still decided to keep his mouth wrapped around him as he came with a spasmodic jerk of his hips.

Even if his eyes threatened to close, he managed to keep them open to see Vitale’s Adam's apple moving as he swallowed his cum. The bastard still managed to put up a show, licking his lips in an exaggerated gesture while heel sitting, which made Dante groan again and reach down to grab the actor’s arm.

“Come here,” Dante snapped, dragging Vitale to a standing position to kiss him.

He smirked when Vitale’s breath hitched against his lips when he groped the man’s erection through his trousers. He made Vitale turn around. He pressed the young man’s back against his chest and reached around Vitale to unbuckle his pants and lower his underwear, fisting his right hand around the man’s liberated erection.

Dante felt his own softened cock wanting to get hard again when feeling Vitale’s body shivering against him after he stroked the man with vigor, the glove that he was wearing adding an extra friction that Vitale was for sure enjoying.

Vitale cursed then and grabbed Dante’s free hand to make it travel from his hip towards his chest. The man had thought beforehand and had unleashed that corset when they entered the room before giving him oral, so Dante made the most of the displayed skin and used his left hand to pull at Vitale’s nipple. The man exhaled a low, approving ‘ _Yes_ ’ at that, arching against his pinching fingers and his moving hand before tilting his head to face him.

It was impossible for Dante not to accept the invitation of Vitale’s half-parted mouth. He kissed the young actor hard, deep. They didn’t stop sharing dirty kisses until Vitale suddenly went rigid in his arms and came in Dante’s hand, making the older man stop the kiss to have a good sight of Vitale’s expression when he climaxed.

Dante was so surprised by the way his heart skipped a beat at that vision that he didn’t notice their little mistake until Vitale cursed and asked him for a tissue, which made Dante realize that his hand was stained in the young actor’s cum and that at that rate they were going to get the suits dirty.

“Well, improvisations aside, I think we have nailed the script,” Dante joked a couple of minutes later, once the incriminatory tissue that they had borrowed from one of the make-up tables was discarded.

Vitale exhaled a breathless chuckle while continuing buttoning his corset.

“Yes, as usual it is a pleasure improvising with you.”

With his thumbs hooked in his pockets, Dante observed with a post-orgasmic smile at Vitale while this one looked at himself in the mirror to finish rearranging his clothes and hair.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind practicing some more tomorrow.”

Vitale was still fighting to comb his messy hair, so his answer was a little distracted.

“Me neither, but I think my schedule is completely full.”

“I mean after work. In my apartment.”

Vitale stopped what he was doing. His eyes opened more for a moment while looking at Dante through the mirror.

“That sounds dangerously close to be a date.”

The tension that fell then was light, almost non-existent, but still Dante made sure to remove it completely with his next words.

“Don’t worry, it’s not. I don’t plan to invite you to dinner or anything too fancy like that. But seeing how you can’t keep your hands to yourself when my hot ass is around, I just thought that having bed close could come in handy.”

Vitale turned around to face him with one of his light arrogant smirks, Dante was glad when he didn’t detect any trace of that previous tension invading his body.

“I’m quite sure that such behavior applies to you better, but leaving that aside, it’s a reasonable offer.” Vitale leaned against the make-up table with his arms crossed. “So, count me in. And worry not: I will bring my own dinner. I would not dare to make you change your usual, unhealthy schedule of ordering pizza.”

Dante snorted at Vitale’s ironic remark, but he was smiling widely when taking a couple steps towards Vitale.

“Alright,” he settled his hands on the man’s waist. “I’ll be looking forward to our no-date then.”

He interrupted Vitale’s future remark with another kiss that had the man sighing before placing his hands on his arms, gripping the muscle when Dante intensified it.

Damn, those fleshy lips were addictive to kiss. Dante was just thinking that maybe they could have time for a quickie when someone knocked at the door, which made them break the kiss to look towards it.

“Guys, I’m really sorry to interrupt your ‘practice’, but we’re gonna film like in five minutes and I need my **rocket** launcher.”

Something in Lady’s tone and the way she pronounced that word caused Dante to frown before looking at Vitale again.

“You think she suspects something?”

Dante didn’t understand why Vitale started to chuckle at his question since, for once, he was being completely serious.


	17. Storm (Nero & Nico & V)

As every time that Nero had to wait for his hair to finish getting dyed in white, he put his earphones on and closed his eyes, getting lost in his music. He unconsciously started tapping on the floor with his feet, at the rhythm of the song playing at the moment, and didn’t notice that Nico had also entered the make-up room.

“Yo!”

Nero jumped startled on the chair when Nico’s hand landed with brusqueness on his shoulder, waking him up from the epic scenario that he was imagining in his head.

“Damn, Nico,” he protested, removing the earphone closest to the woman while this one offered him an apologetic expression.

“Sorry, I thought you had heard me enter! What are you listening to anyway?” Nico took the earphone that Nero had just removed to approach it to her ear, just when the verse ‘ _I am the **storm** that is approaching…’ _was sounding. “Damn, this sounds _really_ good.”

“Right?” Nero said with a smile while Nico continued listening to his current favorite song. “It’s almost ten minutes long but every second of it is awesome.”

“Yeah, it is. Pass me the link to it, ‘kay?”

“Sure.” Nero reached for his mobile resting on the table in front of him to do that right away. “If this kind of music just sounded in clubs, I’ll go out more often.”

Nico chuckled at his resigned comment while taking a seat in the chair next to him. The make-up artists in the room were busy working on the extras playing the role of demons, so it would probably take them a little to recolor the fake tattoos of Nico’s arms, which were starting to fade after two days of wearing them straight.

“Well, you only have to know where to go!” Nico said. “I know a pub that maaay not be the most stylish place ever, but its music is super varied and you ain’t have to sell a kidney to pay for a drink.”

Nero looked at Nico with interest.

“That sounds pretty cool. How’s that place called?”

“Love Planet.” Nico exhaled a chuckle at the face he made when hearing her answer. “I know, I know, the name doesn’t inspire much confidence.”

“You can bet it doesn’t. It sounds like a strip club.”

“That’s because it _used to be_ a strip club, but it’s not anymore. Although they kept the glowing stage and the strip pole and oh man, doing that was a _great_ idea. You have a constant free show of people trying to play stripper and failing. It's a guaranteed diversion!” Nero chuckled again at Nico’s enthusiastic explanation. “Oh, and the second drink is cheaper if you go on Friday, so what? You wanna go?”

Nero looked at the actress with surprise.

“You mean tomorrow?”

“Yeah! It could be fun! And I mean, we haven’t had any bonding time with the cast yet.”

“And taking them to a former strip club is the best way of doing that, huh?”

“ _Exactly_.” Nico lowered her tone while leaning forward so that just Nero could hear her. “Imagine Morrison getting intoxicated and using that pole. Man, I’d pay to see that.”

“Damn, I didn’t know you were into old men, Nico, but hey, whatever floats your boat.”

Nico chuckled.

“Hey, I’m just a weird gal who loves to see people outside their element. For example, I’m also super curious to see your neat Credo going to a club of that kind.”

“ _HAH!_ Good luck convincing him. I’ve given up already.”

“Or V.”

“Damn, I have no clue if V would be into that. He sometimes gives me the same vibes than Vergil.”

“You mean Vergil’s high and mighty attitude of ‘ _Oh, common mongrels, sorry but I’m too good for this kind of place_ ’?”

Nero burst out laughing at Nico’s comment.

“Yeah, more or less. I mean, I don’t think that V is _that_ extreme, but I’ve got the feeling that he’s the kind of guy who’d complain because the floor of the club is a little sticky, you know?”

“Well, but you can never know. I mean, look at Kyrie! She looks like the singing-praises type, just like her character, _but_ then you go and find out she’s into heavy metal.”

“Mm, you’ve got a point there.”

“Good afternoon.”

They both looked towards the door when this one opened and Vitale entered, dressing in his character attire. Nero looked at Nico again, finding the woman with a wide smile.

“Well, let’s find out.” After addressing him, she shifted her body to lean her hands on the back of her rotatory chair. “Yo, V, are you free tomorrow?”

Vitale, who was about to enter one of the individual dressing stalls to change clothes, stopped to offer the woman a suspicious look.

“What for?”

Nico barked a laugh.

“Hey, relax! I’m not gonna make you an indecent proposition or anything. Or well, at least not a _too_ indecent one.”

Knowing that Nico wasn’t known for getting to the point, Nero decided to intervene before Vitale got even more impatient.

“We’re planning to go out tomorrow night. You wanna come?”

Nero wasn’t surprised when Vitale shook his head no.

“Thank you for the offer, but I have plans already.”

But he was surprised by the answer, unlike Nico who simply giggled next to him in a knowing way. Nero was about to ask what he was missing when the woman talked in a casual tone.

“You can tell Dante to come too, you know? The more, the merrier.”

Vitale stopped for a second time on his way to the stalls to half-close his eyes at Nico while Nero felt still pretty lost at the sudden mention of the older actor.

“Again, thank you for the offer, but for what Dante and I have planned, having a bed nearby will suit us better, so perhaps next time.”

Nero was busy opening his eyes at his maximum to notice the shocked gasp that Nico let out while Vitale took his leave with an arrogant, shameless smirk.

“Oh my god, look at _the sass_ ,” Nico exclaimed, shaking her head in awe. “See, man? You definitely can’t judge a book by its cover. Shit, not in a million years I’d have imagined that that dude would admit being dicking Dante as if he was fucking talking about the weather.”

“Wait, so he and Dante are together?!”

“Oh shit, so you didn’t know _YET_?!”

By the time Nico finished laughing about ‘how dumb and clueless’ he was, Nero was pretty sure that _everyone_ in the make-up room were aware of Vitale and Dante’s fling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's unnecessary to mention that 'Bury The Light' is the awesome song Nero is listening to :DD


	18. Trap (Vergil & Dante)

When Dante started running towards him, Vergil rapidly unsheathed his sword to point under Dante’s chin.

“Leave me and go, if you don’t want to be **trap** ped in the Demon World. I’m staying, this place was our father’s home.”

Despite the lack of epic-ness of the green set where they were filming, he nailed his sentence, causing Morrison to announce his characteristic ‘ _And cut!_ ’ with a smile on his face.

“It’s been perfect, Vergil. You came up as strong as usual and Dante’s concerned face was very real too.” Vergil took that praise as an indication to _finally_ abandon the elevated platform together with Dante, but Morrison surprised him by raising his hand towards them. “Wait, don’t leave yet. We still have a final scene to record.”

Vergil frowned, since according to his schedule that was the last shot of the day.

“Which scene?”

“The falling.”

Vergil was so focused on keeping an unshaken mask that he didn’t notice the way Dante threw a side glance at him, as if the man was analyzing his next reaction.

“I believed that that scene was scheduled for next Monday.”

Morrison finished giving some quick orders to the camera man before answering in a distracted way, still looking in concentration at the script he always had in hand.

“Yes, that was the plan, but the inflatable stunt has arrived sooner than expected, so I thought we could make the most of you being dressed for the occasion to film it right away.”

Vergil concealed a gulp and threw a quick look towards the floor, noticing that the staff was already setting the mentioned device in place, some meters under them. He was trying to come up with a plan to delay the filming of that shot while keeping his pride intact when Dante suddenly grabbed his stomach and groaned in pain.

“Dante?” Morrison inquired with light concern when Dante bent forward. “Is something wrong?”

“N-Nah, don’t worry about me,” Dante said, though the way he hissed with his face twisted in pain said otherwise. “It’s just some stupid stomach cramp. I’ve managed to put up with it the whole day but now it’s kicking harder.” Dante placed a hand on Vergil’s shoulder. “Can I borrow your sofa for a bit, Verg? I guess I’ll be ready to go in a bit.”

Vergil observed Dante in silence, not entirely sure for once if his suspicions were unfounded or not, when Morrison intervened after checking the time in his watch.

“It’s okay, Dante. Thinking about it better, it’s late enough already and the day has been quite long, so we’ll leave everything ready to film on Monday first thing in the morning.”

“Thanks, director. You’re a lifesaver,” Dante thanked with gratitude in a weaker voicer than usual, keeping one hand on Vergil’s shoulder and another on his stomach the whole time it took them to reach his motor home.

The moment the door closed behind them though, Dante immediately straightened his position and patted Vergil’s back with force while smiling.

“So, you owe me a big one, bro.”

Vergil clicked his tongue while Dante trotted happily towards the open kitchen area.

“As far as I know, I didn’t ask for your help.”

Dante snorted while opening the fridge to spy its content.

“Come on, at least confess I have saved your ass.” Dante huffed with disappointment, probably after not seeing anything greasy of his liking, before closing the door of the fridge with an apple in hand. “Thanks to me, you still have the whole weekend to mentally prepare yourself for the falling.”

Vergil sighed and crossed his arms while Dante took a loud bite of the apple.

“I may admit that filming immediately would have been...inconvenient,” he admitted with reluctance, causing Dante to chuckle while leaning against the kitchen counter.

“That’s your fault for being stubborn. I’ve told you a bunch of times that being scared to heights ain’t something that uncommon.”

“I’m _not_ scared. I’m—”

“—‘not very fond of them’, yeah, yeah, I’ve heard that bullshit before.” As usual, Vergil’s glare wasn’t as effective with Dante as it was with others, because the man kept talking with a more serious voice. “But seriously, consider talking to Morrison about it. Because it’s stupid that you’re forcing yourself to doing it when I can easily replace you in the scene. That’s the advantage of being twins, you know? A bit of make-up here and there and I’ll be as ugly as you.”

Vergil sighed again, longer than before, before nodding once.

“Well, I will consider it. After all, you have your part to blame in this issue.”

“Hey, come on! I was just a kid! How was I supposed to know that that branch wasn’t going to sustain us both? It wasn’t my fault!”

“It was. I repeatedly asked you to verify if it was strong enough, and you said it was when it was not.”

“Verg, I was eight at the time. _Eight_. You cannot blame me for something that happened more than 30 years ago!”

Vergil showed Dante during the following 15 minutes that he very much could.


	19. Dizzy (Dante/V) (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PWP prompt ahead. You've been warned xD

Vitale’s right hand was hooked on Dante’s nape as they messily made out, his left clutching the man’s bicep as the older actor rammed into him, fucking him up against one of the apartment’s walls with a hard tempo that was making Vitale’s toes curls in pleasure.

He broke the kiss to exhale a broken moan after his prostate was struck again in the following thrusts, his heels digging into Dante’s partially exposed ass as the man’s fingers gripped his backside with more force, seeking a better leverage to keep entering him without changing the angle.

It had been surprising how fast things had escalated. Mere minutes ago they were still flirting on the sofa after spending a simple but enjoyable dinner, but Vitale guessed that his playful, feathery touches had played its magic even faster than usual, stirring Dante up until the man pinned him against the sofa to get things going.

Everything had escalated even more from then. The fact that Vitale had prepared himself before visiting Dante’s temporary home had excited the older actor to the point that he had been lifted against that wall without Vitale having to ask for it, fulfilling the fantasies that he had harbored since the first time he laid eyes on Dante’s figure, craving the enviable body the man still had at his forties.

His expectations had fallen short. Vitale had had some skilled lovers, but the experienced actor was setting the bar high. Every snap of Dante’s hips, every throb of the man’s cock inside him, every groan grunted in his ear, and every kiss, bite, and suck placed in his heated skin was making Dante advance position to the top at a quick rate.

It was impressive, and for sure it would be a detriment to the future lovers Vitale would have in the future.

Also, Vitale was mildly concerned about how fond he was becoming of Dante. Keeping it casual had been his plan all along, but Dante had turned out to be more than he was looking for. He wasn’t just someone whose bed skills could make him forget about his own name as it was happening then, but also someone with whom he surprisingly shared some interests despite their age difference, and whose conversations were way more interesting than the mere chit-chat that he had always shared with past lovers before getting to the point.

However, Vitale refused to raise his expectations of them becoming something more than what they were, especially when it was him the one who had assured Dante that their relationship would remain simple.

Besides, Vitale had always enjoyed his freedom and lack of ties, and renouncing to them for Dante would be extremely unwise and out of character. The best course of action was to enjoy what they currently had and not wait for more, assuming that their affair wouldn’t last past the filming of the series. It was the best approach not to end disappointed or hurt.

“ _Shit_ ,” Dante groaned against Vitale’s neck covered in sweat and hickeys. The satisfying rougher cadence that Dante adopted succeeded in making Vitale stop overthinking for the sake of groaning in bliss. “Damn, keep clenching your ass like that and I’ll finish too soon, kid.”

Another moan escaped Vitale when Dante bit his neck, but his eyes were harsh when he yanked Dante’s head back by gripping his hair. The man stopped momentarily to exhale a light pained gasp that developed into an aroused one when Vitale bit his lower lip.

“Don’t call me ‘kid’ when we fuck.” Vitale ordered, enjoying the way Dante’s cock spasmed inside him when he talked more crudely than on a common basis. “I have a proper name for you to groan, so use it.”

Dante exhaled a curse.

“Damn, you know how to make someone’s blood pump, huh _Vitale_?” Dante said in excitation, resuming his thrusts in a faster pace that made Vitale throw his head back while groaning again. He enclosed an arm around Dante’s shoulders and sneaked his other hand between their bodies to stroke himself, moving his hips down to impale himself on Dante’s cock when the rhythm started to become erratic. He muttered encouraging More’s and Yes’ against Dante’s ear that had the man cursing and enthusiastically moving his hips until Vitale came, biting Dante’s neck while his body shivered against the older man’s one.

Dante came seconds after him. Vitale made a light pained grimace when Dante’s fingers dug in the back of his exposed thighs, but the way Dante’s body shook and spasmed while reaching his orgasm was a sexy sight that made Vitale forget about that discomfort.

He could feel Dante’s hot release despite the condom, and although he would have liked to see the man’s expression in case of clenching even more around him at that moment, Dante’s wobbly legs told Vitale that the actor would be unable to withstand the stimulation while standing.

“Congratulations,” he exhaled with a breathless but teasing tone. “Some weeks ago, you could barely lift a sword, and look at you now.”

Dante exhaled a tired laugh against the crook of Vitale’s neck, raising up his face to kiss the smirk away from the younger man’s post-sex expression.

“Yeah, it seems that those extra hours at the gym paid off.”

He waited for Vitale’s legs to be on the floor once again before dropping on the near sofa. He took some moments of recovering his breath before removing the condom, the mere action of tying it and leaving it carelessly on the glassed tea-table taking a considerable effort out of him.

God, he was extenuated, but it had been _so_ worth it. Vitale had been one of the best fucks he had ever had, if not the best. Also, it had been a while since the last time he hadn’t minded at all to delay the moment of hitting it. The night had started calm and good, and time had flown by while talking and joking with Vitale.

It had been fun. It had felt almost like a date, but Dante knew he should _not_ call it that way, and much less to hint that maybe going out would not be such a bad idea unless he wanted to screw things up with Vitale.

“Yes, it’s evident you’re in top condition,” Vitale said with irony, removing some black strands from his forehead before approaching Dante, who was still breathing heavily on the sofa. “Must I take that you’re ready for a second round?”

Dante, who was starting to feel **dizzy** after having raised Vitale’s weight for so much time straight, and who had been about to pull up his pants that by then were mid-thigh, opened his closed eyes to look at the younger actor in stupor.

“Hey, have some mercy! I may have stamina, but I’ll need some minutes before this guy is active again.”

Vitale smirked, stopping between Dante’s legs before crouching.

“That’s not ‘the guy' you should worry about.”

Dante frowned when Vitale placed his hands on the top of his thighs, his eyes opening when the man’s long thumbs began to tease his entrance in a way that made the ring of muscle twitch.

“Oh.”

The surprised monosyllable and the strong reaction of his body made Vitale raise his right eyebrow.

“Must I take that you have not tried anal before?”

Dante snorted, as if the idea was stupid.

“Of course I’ve tried, but not as much as I’d like. Normally people assume I only like to top, or ain’t interested in switching.”

Vitale hummed, keeping those stunning green eyes on him before leaning forward to whisper the next sentence in his ear.

“And are you interested in switching now?” Dante’s eyes closed when Vitale’s lips teased the shell of his ear before purring the next sentence in his ear. “Do you want to get fucked, Dante?”

He cursed, turning his head to attack Vitale’s plump lips, now curved in a smirk.

“Holy shit, _yeah_ ,” he snarled against them before capturing them for a second time.

His eagerness in removing his trousers made Vitale lick his lips with anticipation. He then changed position on the fortunately big sofa to be lying on his back with Vitale on the top of him and between his legs.

“How much has it been since the last time?” Vitale inquired, opening the bottle of lube that had been discarded on the floor, after Dante realized he could enter Vitale without any previous preparation.

“Two months, I think.” Dante said, eyes closing just with the feeling of Vitale’s lubed index finger prodding against his entrance. “Maybe three, so go easy on me, yeah?”

Dante’s ironic tone made Vitale chuckle against his chest. Dante groaned again when the man’s tongue licked around a nipple at the same time that a long finger entered him until the knuckle, slowly but without pause.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.”

Vitale kept that promise until Dante had to practically beg to be fucked to the next day, and oh damn if Vitale did just that. Despite his apparent fragility, the young actor was more than capable of wrecking him good against that sofa. Vitale made Dante rediscover how awesome slow but deep sex could be, something that he had almost forgotten and that made him come untouched against his stomach while brokenly chanting the young lad’s name.

The night didn’t end at that. They made out some more while lying there, showered together, and fucked again this time on the bed, with Vitale riding his cock until Dante reversed their positions to hook the man’s legs on his shoulders. He copied Vitale’s method of using a slow but deep tempo instead of the usual fast and rough one. Vitale arching his body and clutching at the sheets when he slammed in and out of him was a hot image that Dante decided to bury in his mind, together with Vitale’s already sexy voice sounding even sexier and raspier for how much Dante made him groan his name in ecstasy.

Yeah, the night was perfect, and Dante felt better than ever when he fell asleep with a sated, exhausted Vitale curling next to him. The only thing that he regretted was when he woke up the next morning to an empty bed, a reminder that Vitale and he had agreed to keep his fling casual, and that therefore wishing that Vitale was his alone was something he definitely couldn’t allow himself to feel.


	20. Coral (Dante & ladies)

Lady repeatedly slammed her fist against the door of the toilet stall where Dante had locked himself in.

“Come on, Dante, don’t be silly and open that door!”

“ _No_.”

Lady sighed at the cutting negative and crossed her arms while Trish took over the convincing.

“Dear, I’m sure it’s not _that_ bad.” The silence at the other side told both women that Dante believed otherwise, so Trish changed tactics. “And even if it is, locking yourself inside there won’t help solve it.”

“Well, you both prying on what’s none of your business won’t help either so leave. _Now_.”

Lady was starting to investigate the door bolt to see if there was a way of forcing it open when the sound of several steps approaching came to her ears, making her turn around to see Lucia and Nico entering too.

“Hey, have you managed to see him?!” Nico asked with enthusiasm.

“Not yet,” Lady answered with disappointment while Dante cursed a frustrated ‘ _Great_ ’ from inside.

“So you have also learned about the little incident?” Trish asked with a smile while Nico replaced Lady in banging at the door.

“Oh, yes, and I’ve come prepared for it,” Lucia said with a mischievous smile while sustaining her mobile in a horizontal position with the camera on.

“Okay, I cannot believe it has to come to this,” Dante started with a threatening tone from inside the stall, without noticing Nico silently sneaking in the adjacent one, “but if all of you ladies don’t leave the men restroom right now, I’m gonna denounce each one of you for harassment, you hear me?”

“OH MY GOD, it’s EVEN better than I thought!!”

“What the— _NICO!_ ”

When realizing that Nico had got on the neighbor toilet to peek over Dante’s stall, Lady rapidly joined the actress while Lucia and Trish shared the toilet on the other side.

Lady wolf-whistled at him while smiling widely, causing Dante to throw a poor attempt of intimidating glare at her, since it lost all its effect due to the man’s new hairstyle, courtesy of the hairdresser who had made a small mistake by mixing the dyes, provoking that Dante’s hair wasn’t as white as it should anymore.

“Wow, **coral** hair suits you better than I thought.”

“I agree,” Lucia teased without stopping recording Dante while Trish uselessly tried to conceal her laughter behind the palm of her hand. “Welcome to the red heads club, Dante! We have to take a picture with the other gals to commemorate the moment.”

“ _Over my dead body_.”

They were still laughing at Dante’s threat when the door of the bathroom opened softly and Morrison stepped inside.

None of the women noticed the way the director stopped in his tracks to check that he was in fact in the correct restroom, and neither the way he opened his mouth with confusion before closing it and leaving with a resigned expression on his face, apparently deciding that he had enough with dealing with the cast during working hours, and that whatever happening during his break was beyond his jurisdiction.


	21. Sleep (Nero/Credo)

“...What's wrong?”

“I'm outta here.”

“But it's not over yet…”

“All this preaching's putting me to **sleep**.”

Nero abandoned the bench followed by Kyrie. He made sure that his eyes weren’t accidentally dragged to the camera in front of them and looked at his sling instead. He exhaled a surprised ‘ _huh?_ ’, since at that moment the device that he was wearing around his arm was supposed to shine in a blue light.

It didn’t.

“Uhm…” A smile formed in Nero’s face when hearing Kyrie suppressing a laughter behind him. “This thing was supposed to turn on, right?”

His out-of-script comment made Kyrie start laughing, which caused Morrison to stop the scene while sending one of the technicians to him.

“It’s just the start of the day and you have broken something already?”

Nero stared at Credo in disbelief when this one suddenly commented that from his off-camera spot.

“Come on, don’t talk as if I’m always breaking things,” he protested while the technician kept inspecting the device.

“You are right,” Nero half-closed his eyes when Credo adopted a casual tone while beginning to enumerate with his fingers. “So far the filming, you have _only_ broken one sword for accidentally dropping it, torn off one jacket for unzipping it too fast, destroyed a wig for forgetting to remove it when taking a shower...And I believe there was something else, right, director?”

“Yes, the ‘devil arm’ he left useless for wanting to check how it worked.”

Nero was blushing quite hard when Credo and Morrison stopped teasing him, and even more because of the muffled chuckles of the people around. The only one who supported him was Kyrie, who put a comforting hand on his shoulder before repeating the scene after the technician verified that, _this time_ , the battery was the culprit of the malfunctioning and not him.

“Good shot,” Morrison announced when this time the device was properly illuminated. “Credo, get ready, please. We’ll begin your scene in five minutes.”

Nero was about to abandon the set while ignoring his jerk of a boyfriend when this one intercepted him, stopping in front of him to talk with a conciliatory tone.

“Are you angry?”

Nero glared at Credo and was about to pass him by again when the man stepped on his way again to kiss him, not letting him time to protest with annoyance. Nero would have liked to keep being annoyed some more time for the actor’s previous teasing, but as usual Credo was quite skilled with his mouth and in no time, he was kissing back while ignoring the playful whistles some people threw towards them.

“And now?” Credo asked again when they separated. The man’s smile provoked that Nero had to suppress one on his own before answering with a pretended annoyed tone.

“I don’t know. You still have to apologize for that unprovoked attack.”

Credo chuckled, leaning forward to whisper the next sentence in his ear.

“I do not think that demanding your superior an apology is something you’re allowed to do, boy.”

Nero’s cock throbbed with interest inside his pants when Credo said that in a commanding tone that he wasn’t expecting at all. His eyes were opened wide in shock when the man separated, moment in which he pieced things together.

“Wait, so does that mean that you’re willing to...”

He didn’t need to complete the sentence. Credo’s amused smile was all the answer he needed.

“I am. Though since it’s _your_ idea, you are in charge of getting the outfits.”

Nero had to control himself not to kiss Credo right then and there. He knew that the man wasn’t particularly a fan of sexual roleplay; so, the fact that he was willing to make Nero’s fantasy of getting fucked by the Supreme General of the Holy Knights a reality proved how important Nero was for him. And damn, Nero planned to do his best to compensate Credo for it.

“Well, I hope that Morrison has a spare of your uniform.” It was him the one who leaned forward this time to finish the sentence with a promising, eager tone. “Because maybe that device isn't the only thing in getting destroyed today, _sir_.”

The brief lust that appeared in Credo’s eyes for a moment before the man recovered his imperturbable expression told Nero that, maybe, he wasn’t the only one looking forward to that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic will end with Morrison winning the prize of 'Most Patient Director' for having to deal with so many horny actors xDD


	22. Chef (Nero & Nico)

“So, we can confirm then that you are into old men.”

Nico was about to snort at Nero’s definitive comment, but preferred to change the gesture for a roll of eyes since her mouth was full with the last bite she had given to her sandwich. They both were sitting in one of the tables of the cafeteria, taking a bite while waiting for their next turn to film, that it wouldn’t be until a couple of hours.

“Look, it has nothing to do with age,” she explained to his dense co-worker. “The key here is how good you’re at dancing, and sorry for the blow to your ego, but Dante won you and V by a landslide.”

Nero snorted while reaching for his drink.

“That’s just because Dante’s dance was way easier than ours.”

“Aaand you’re missing the point _again_ .” Nico said with patience. “The dance per se is not important, but how skilled you’re when moving your body is. And sorry, dude, but the way Dante can move those [hips](https://youtu.be/T757CUgX4fw?t=65) while walking is just…”

All the words coming to Nico at the moment fell short to describe how sexy the actor had looked while doing that, so she eventually decided to express it with a loud **chef** ’s kiss that caused Nero to huff.

“Yeah, confirmed: you’re into old men.”

“Into _sexy_ old men. There’s a difference.”

Her correction caused Nero to chuckle before dropping back against the chair.

“Whatever.” Nero frowned then while checking the time in his mobile. “By the way, where the hell is V? Wasn’t he supposed to be on a break too?”

Nico simply answered with an ambiguous yes, deciding to keep to herself the comment that Vitale hadn’t stopped ogling at Dante with hunger while this one performed his dance, and also the theory that, for sure, their companion had decided to act on it as they spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico's supposition was obviously correct, as it will be seen in the next prompt hehehe.


	23. Rip (Dante/V) (NSFW)

For his outdoor sexual escapades with Vitale, Dante had already visited the storeroom, the make-up room, and even the backstage of one of the different sets that were being used for the series, where they made out just meters away from where the cast was filming.

Honestly, Dante thought it was weird how much it had taken them to fuck in the restroom.

If he had known that he wiggling his hips was going to turn Vitale on that much, he would’ve done it much sooner. His objective when performing [that scripted dance](https://youtu.be/T757CUgX4fw?t=65) while looking at the young actor had been to tease him, only that. He hadn’t expected that Vitale followed him to the toilets once they were changed into their casual clothes, and much less that the man dragged him inside one of the stalls. Dante had honestly feared - expected - that his pants were **rip** ped off him with the way Vitale’s hands had started pulling at them while keeping him pressed against the wall, kissing the soul out of him

Dante wouldn’t have minded being bent in two so that Vitale had his way with him from behind, but the actor mounting him while he was sitting on the toilet seat wasn’t half bad either. That position allowed a deeper penetration that had both of them struggling to have their groans in an acceptable low volume, and it also gave Dante easier access to Vitale’s now exposed chest, that he made sure to tease with tongue and teeth as the younger man bounced eagerly on him

“Grab me tighter,” Vitale suddenly ordered, approaching his half-parted mouth to Dante’s one while interlacing his long fingers behind Dante’s head.

Dante cursed, digging his fingers even more in the man’s hips before rocking up his own with a harder pace, causing Vitale’s eyes to flutter close while another groan escaped him, followed by a whispered, approving ‘ _Like that_ ’.

“I’m gonna leave you bruises at this rate,” Dante began to warn, just to have his concerned words interrupted by a searing kiss.

“I don’t care,” Vitale followed his jaw with his teeth to end exhaling the end of the sentence in his ear in a sexy, ragged tone that made Dante’s hair stand. “Just do it and _don’t_ stop.”

Dante didn’t. He kept pounding up inside Vitale with an unfaltering rhythm, enjoying how the actor was more and more unable to control his groans as time passed. Dante came first, impaling Vitale on his cock to come buried inside the young actor. As a compensation for not lasting as much as Vitale needed, it was him the one who jerked Vitale off until the man achieved completion, all the time without stopping making out.

Vitale managed to pull Dante’s t-shirt up in time before the first drops of cum were released, so that they stained the actor’s abs instead of the clothing. Again, he kept his eyes fixed in Vitale’s ecstatic face when that happened, feeling satisfaction for being the one who had caused the man to look like that, but also a pang of jealousy with the knowledge that, due to their relationship terms, maybe there was another person who was already enjoying that view.

“Are you okay? You look tense all of sudden.”

Dante insulted himself internally. His last thought had prevented him from realizing that Vitale had already recovered from the high of his orgasm, not giving him time to hide the conflict he was feeling.

“Yeah, sorry, I've spaced out for a moment.”

Dante leaned forward to try to kiss Vitale, but the man pulled back in order to keep looking inquisitively at him.

“Thinking about what?”

“About how damn hot you’ve been while playing cowboy right now.”

The way Vitale’s eyes half-closed for a tiny moment told Dante that he hadn’t bought his excuse. However, instead of asking further, as Dante had expected him to do, Vitale simply placed both hands on his shoulders to stand up, abandoning his lap.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Vitale reached for some toilet tissues to start cleaning himself while Dante discarded the used condom on the small waste bin, burying it under some more tissues so that someone who entered after them couldn’t see it. “You proved to me once again that your impeccable rhythm is not just devoted to dancing.”

Dante tucked his softened member inside his underwear and buckled his trousers, observing Vitale as this one rearranged his disheveled clothes. During their previous encounters, Vitale praising his skills, even in that teasing way, had always been an ego boost for Dante. At that moment though, the fact that Vitale had decided to play along even while knowing that he had made up that excuse caused him to ignore the returned compliment to talk instead.

“Okay, I lied: that’s not what I was thinking about.”

Vitale, who had finished buckling back his dark jeans, stopped in the middle of buttoning his also dark shirt to offer him an unreadable look.

“Alright,” the man’s tone was calm but cautious. “What were you thinking about then?”

There were a lot of ways that Dante could have used in order to bring up the topic he wanted to talk about.

“Are you seeing someone else?”

By basing on the way Vitale tensed, he had chosen the worst. The brief silence that settled down next was broken by Vitale when this one exhaled an incredulous chuckle that didn’t sound too sincere.

“Well, for now you are my only acquaintance.” Dante didn’t know what he liked less: if that ‘for now’ or the way Vitale had referred to him. “Though for the record, mentioning other people, even if hypothetical, after having sex with someone may not be very the best type of pillow-talk.”

Dante nodded slowly and stood up.

“Thanks for the advice.” He opened the toilet seat to discard an extra tissue he had used to finish cleaning his hands. “I’ll make sure to use it with partners who actually decide to spend the night after fucking.”

His bitter words combined with the brusque way he snapped closed the toilet seat provoked a drop of temperature between them that made Dante regret not having swallowed his annoyance. It was late to fix it, and when he looked at Vitale, he saw that dimples had formed in the man’s cheeks for how much he was clenching his jaw.

“Dante, is it just me, or perhaps there is something bothering you regarding our agreement?” Vitale’s words were calm, but just in appearance, since sarcasm could be heard in each one of them. “Because if that’s the case, perhaps you could approach the matter directly instead of starting to throw uncalled-for accusations.”

Dante exhaled a deep breath and rested his back against the opposite wall where Vitale was now leaning, feeling quite annoyed to himself because Vitale had a point here.

“Look, it’s not that I don’t enjoy what we do together. Each time we’ve met is awesome, including this one until I’ve run my mouth.”

Dante tried to put in order his ideas before continuing. While he did that, Vitale didn’t say anything. He simply looked at him with a serious expression that didn’t betray his emotions.

“But?” Vitale helped him when some seconds passed and he hadn’t continued yet.

Dante took another breath, eventually giving up in trying to find another way of asking what he wanted.

“But the way we do it, like, having to keep it ‘hidden’, and sneaking in all kind of places to fuck...I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s a thrill, you know? It was something I didn’t do since my twenties, and the extra danger of being caught has its appeal. But…” Dante sighed, exhaling a nervous laugh before looking at Vitale with an unsure expression. “Is that enough for you?”

Vitale’s expression hadn’t changed while he spoke, although Dante noticed that his body went stiff for a moment before answering his question with another one.

“If you’re asking me that, does that mean it’s not enough for _you_?”

Dante didn’t manage to answer Vitale’s question, since at that moment they heard some voices coming from outside the restroom. In an act of reflex, he abandoned the stall so that he and Vitale weren’t caught together, managing to reach the basins area barely a second before a couple of staff employees entered. 

He returned the greetings while washing his hands as the two men approached the lavatories area. Some seconds later a toilet flush was heard, and through the mirror placed in front of him Dante observed Vitale abandon the stall.

Neither of them paid attention to the animated conversation the other men were having. Vitale approached the basin next to the one that Dante was occupying to also wash his hands, leaving with a muttered ‘Goodbye’ without even meeting his eyes as if they were mere acquaintances, as Vitale had said.

So, when the door closed behind the young actor, Dante was extremely convinced that they were in different pages, and that he better not bring up that topic ever again if he didn’t want to ruin what they had. Because as insufficient as it was, it was way better than being left with nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante using one brain cell in his romantic affairs is very funny to write xDD


	24. Dig (Nero & Lady & Nico)

“Shocker... can we trust him?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. He might be useful though. Enough talking, get some rest. You need it.”

After Nero said his line, Morrison announced that the shot was good and that Nico and Lady could start with their scene.

“Ugh, great.”

Everyone inside the van chuckled when Lady whined while still sitting on the sofa, looking everything but excited about it.

“Come on, it will be over soon,” Nero cheered her up while the staff around re-organized the position of the cameras and illumination.

“Yes, and look at the bright side of it,” Nico commented, already carrying the two shovels that were going to be needed for the scene. “At least you don’t have to lie on the asphalt while naked, like Trish had to do.”

“And we all can leave if you feel embarrassed or something,” Nero offered with a gallant tone that only gained him a roll of eyes from Nico and a patient glance from Lady.

“Honey, you were still in elementary school when I recorded my first nude. I have zero problem with being naked, but in this case, it has no sense _at all_ that I remove that cloth _like that_ unless my intention was seducing Nico.”

Nero frowned with confusion.

“But Lady, that’s precisely your character’s goal.” He ignored the surprised looks of the actresses to keep talking. “I mean, when playing the last game, I always got the vibes that those two were gonna end together. Nico’s character clearly shows interest in Lady’s one when the last is unconscious, and come on, remember that scene when the Qliphoth is being summoned and they are in the van? Why the hell [Lady](https://youtu.be/KDTcfl6Yj_U?t=2088) isn’t dressed yet at that point? It’s _obvious_ that those two were doing more than **dig** ging when that happened, if you know what I mean.”

For the way both Lady and Nico started to laugh after he finished his argument, Nero realized that he had been the only one in interpreting the characters’ relationship in such a way.

However, no matter how much the actresses tried to convince him that his theory wasn’t canon, he still stuck to his story, because like hell if he was going to renounce to his ship because those ladies were unable to read the signals right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands up for the ones who have felt as misunderstood as Nero when talking about a ship we like xD


	25. Buddy (Dante & Vergil)

“Do you feel you can defeat me? Defeat the power of your father?”

Dante had to make a titanic effort to keep a more or less serious expression while looking at Arkham, feeling renewed respect for the actor for being able to talk in an epic voice while looking _like that_.

The man was dressed in complete green; his face and hands were also painted in that color, and the dots that were supposed to record his facial expression during the previous transformation were still attached to his face; and finally, next to the man there were a couple of assistants dressed in the same way, moving some flexible tentacles around that would represent the moving hands of the monster Vergil and Dante were supposed to face.

It was hilarious, and damn, Dante felt also impressed with Vergil when his twin managed to start saying his sentence in an even more arrogant tone than usual, as if he wasn’t the least affected by the sight in front of them.

‘Okay, I can do it,’ Dante thought to himself when Vergil was about to finish his sentence. ‘Just think about something terrible and sad and don’t let all those ridiculous tentacles distract you.”

“You're wasting your time, **buddy**. I think he needs to—”

Dante’s sentence turned into uncontrollable laughter when one of the fake tentacles that the assistants were moving accidentally hit Arkham in the face.

The fact that the man had managed to remain completely imperturbable while the impact took place made Dante bent in two. His efforts of calming down went to waste when Vergil next to him started to chuckle as well, though more quietly. Even Morrison was struggling to keep a serious expression when putting an end to the scene.

“I’m sorry, Arkham. Have you been hurt?”

“No, nothing beyond my pride.”

The man’s laconic tone didn’t make it easier for the twins to regain their composure, because if it was difficult to make them stop when they got into arguments, it was even more difficult to do so when one of them was struck with involuntary laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave here this [image](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a6/e6/95/a6e695aaa1fa59a368e05e8852659544.jpg) in case someone is having difficulties picturing how Arkham and the assistants look like :P


	26. Hide (Credo/Nero)

“How dare you raise your voice in the presence of His Holiness!”

“That arrogant kid possesses d-d-d-d-demonic power!”

“Absurd.”

“Absurd!? Don't play me a fool. Is he not your subordinate? He resurrected Yamato! It's your fault! It's your responsibility! It—”

_CLANK_

Credo didn't curse on a common basis, but he was about to do so when the sound of his belt buckle loudly dropping onto the ground invaded the place, startling everyone sitting at the round table.

He should have known that getting himself dragged by Nero’s optimism was a bad idea. The young man had insisted that a little duct tape would be enough to **hide** the fact that the accessory had been broken beyond repair. Obviously, it had _not_ been enough.

“What was that?” Gloria asked with a hand against her chest while Agnus got ahead of Credo and crouched down to recover the buckle.

“Wow. Be careful,” Agnus said in a teasing, amicable voice that had nothing to do with the strident one he had to use while acting. “The General shouldn’t allow himself to go losing clothes like that.”

The table was still chuckling at the comment when a wardrobe assistant approached Credo to examine his belt, her eyes opening wide when observing the state of the accessory.

“Can it be fixed?” Morrison inquired while Credo got mentally prepared for the woman’s answer and for the reactions it would cause.

“I’m afraid we’ll need a new one, director. This one is totally broken, as if someone had teared the belt off to remove it instead of properly unbuckling it.”

Credo was ready for the light awkward silence that fell, and even for the barely contained laughs of the people sitting at the table. What he hadn’t foreseen was the way Agnus suddenly elbowed him before talking with a mocking, impressed tone.

“Damn, General, being heavy-handed with your subordinates is one thing, but whipping them with belts may be a little too much.”

This time, the laughs that ensued Agnus’ comment were way less discreet than the previous ones, and more deserving teasing fell upon the actor.

While he was forced to wait until the assistant re-appeared with another belt for him, Credo wondered if his first sexual roleplay experience with Nero had been worth the teasing and subsequent reprimand from Morrison for mistreating the filming material.

He then remembered Nero, how the younger actor had looked under him in his bed, hands tied up on the headboard with that belt, and moaning his name with intercalated ‘ _Please, sir_ ’s while arching and taking him in with eagerness. And decided that, without any doubt, going through some embarrassment was a small price to pay for having been able to witness such a sight.


	27. Music (Dante/V)

Vitale hadn’t had any special plans for that Friday. He had only intended to come back to his apartment after work to continue one of the several books that were still waiting in his to-read list, or perhaps finish his last project for the online cinema course he was doing, even if he still had two weeks until the deadline.

However, when receiving a text from Nero saying that he and Nico were going out that night and asking him to join them, he decided to accept the offer this time. It had been a while since he had some night life, and it would help clear his mind while preventing him from wasting time waiting for a message or a call that wasn’t arriving.

He was about to regret that decision when Nico led him and Nero with confidence through a maze of narrow, dark streets, until stopping in front of a disco that had obviously been a strip club in the past. Nico seemed to be prepared for his reaction though, because he was about to make up an excuse to turn tail when Nico hooked a hand around his arm, dragging him forward without the least effort despite being wearing a pair of platforms heels that make her be as tall as him.

Nero remained in the rearguard during the last steps that it took them to reach the entrance of the club, as if the young actor was prepared to intercept him in case he decided to run away. Vitale didn’t do that, of course. He knew when a battle was lost, and it was evident that those two weren’t planning to let him go until he spent at least some minutes inside that place.

At the end, he didn’t have to force himself to stay. The disco turned out to be way better inside than what it hinted outside. For sure the whole place could use some cleaning, and the neon lights were excessive for Vitale’s liking, but the **music** was as good as Nico had promised.

Also, the room was crowded enough to give ambience, but not too much to be suffocating. They even managed to find an empty high table so that they could leave their coats and drinks, that by then occupied most part of the table because Nico’s resistance to alcohol surpassed Nero’s and his by far.

“Damn, poor of your future partner,” Nero joked when Nico had finished her four drink in less than two hours. “The poor bastard is gonna be broke when inviting you.”

Vitale smiled with amusement when Nico showed them that, despite the alcohol in her veins and the darkness of the place, she was in perfect condition by elbowing Nero in his stomach with accuracy, causing the man to huff.

“Sorry, but I have zero intention of being with someone who cannot fullfil my every wish.”

“That’s why you like elders: because you need them to use their life savings to pay for your expenses.”

“Bingo!” Nico’s eyes illuminated at that moment while looking towards the entrance. “And speaking of elders, look at that!”

Vitale’s heart skipped a bit when hearing Nico’s comment. He looked in the direction the woman was whistling and waving her hand, but only Trish, Lady and Lucia had arrived. He didn’t know if he should feel disappointed or relieved about the absence of a particular person in that group.

“So you’ve managed to come, yey!” Nico said with enthusiasm, clapping her hands while the ladies left their belongings on the table.

“Yes, at the end we finished with the night scenes sooner than expected,” Trish explained while Nero helped Lucia and Lady rearrange the coats so that the mountain of clothing didn’t end on the ground. The woman then looked around with confusion. “Wait, where is Dante?”

Vitale was about to choke on the liquid he had drunk when hearing Trish’s question, but fortunately he could swallow it without anyone noticing his reaction.

“What?” Nero intervened with confusion. “He isn’t with you?”

“No, he finished sooner and went ahead of us,” Lady intervened, joining the circle together with Lucia. “We told him that you’d be here, so we thought he'd be around already.”

“Maybe he has got lost in his way here. It wouldn’t be the first time,” Lucia said with patience, reaching for her mobile. “I’ll try to get in touch with that idiot.”

“Wait, I don’t think you need to do that, isn’t that him?”

Vitale’s heart skipped a beat when hearing Nico, but the nervousness curling in his stomach at the perspective of meeting Dante again was replaced by deep irritation when his eyes followed Nico’s finger and saw the actor there, leaning his elbow on the bar counter while talking in a flirtatious way to a young, _really_ young, blonde lady.

Well, Dante hadn’t wasted time finding himself an alternative, even younger partner. He hoped that the man had been clever enough to ask that girl for her id card to check she was of legal age, because if she was, it had to be by a very close margin.

Vitale was so busy with those bitter thoughts that he didn’t notice Trish clearing her throat and subtly gesturing towards Lady and Lucia to leave with the excuse of going for drinks. Only Nero and Nico remained behind, observing him with silent curiosity until the woman broke the silence with an impatient tone.

“Okay, look, I know that a tacit agreement has somehow formed not to comment that you two have a thing.” Nico’s words made Vitale focus his attention on the woman again to see her looking quite confused. “But I’m getting lost here: if you’re together, why the hell is Dante with that chick? Have you broken up or something?”

“We are not together.” His answer came out more cutting than he intended, so he made sure to adopt his best casual tone. “From the start we agreed to keep it simple and open between us, so if he decides to spend his time with someone else, that’s perfectly fine—”

Vitale interrupted himself when seeing that girl enclose her arms around Dante to give him a tight hug that the man returned. His jaw clenched and his fingers grabbed his glass with more force, without realizing the glance Nico and Nero interchanged.

“Yep. That’s the face of someone who’s perfectly fine about it.” Vitale glared at Nero when hearing the actor’s ironic comment, which made his co-worker palm his shoulder conciliatorily. “Come on, man, that poor girl is going to get a hole in her head if you keep glaring at her like that. If it bothers you, why the hell don’t you go to talk to Dante?”

Vitale looked at Dante again, felt another pang of jealousy when seeing that now the man was holding the girl’s hands in his, and averted his eyes again while crossing the arm that wasn’t sustaining his drink. He thought about the last time Dante and he met. Their sexual encounter had been very satisfying as usual, but it almost developed into an argument when Dante displayed a possessiveness that was out of place, considering that it came from someone who, as far as Vitale knew, wasn’t willing to make any commitments.

Then, Dante had suddenly asked him if what they had was enough for him, which made Vitale raise his hopes for a moment. But then more people entered the bathroom, and when Dante cut the conversation off by leaving as every time they were about to be caught, Vitale concluded that he had been a fool by believing that Dante could be pursuing something more serious.

“It's not that simple.”

He regretted his choice of words when seeing the way Nero chuckled.

“But a moment ago you said that the point was keeping it—”

“I perfectly know what I said, Nero,” Vitale interrupted, feeling more annoyed at himself than at Nero for not having managed to express it in less contradictory terms. “But sometimes things turn out to be way more complicated than we had initially predicted.”

Nero nodded before crossing his arms as well.

“Yeah, that’s true. But in this case, I think that _you_ are making it complicated.”

Vitale clicked his tongue when Nero sounded way too convinced.

“Allow me to remind you that not all relationships follow the normal rules as the one you and Credo share. It was me the one who from the start assured Dante that we would keep it casual, and the one who claimed that we were allowed to have multiple partners, so I have to stick to those terms.”

“But V, relationships are not fucking contracts, you know? Those ‘terms’ can change if you want. And I mean, I don’t know how everything started between you two. Maybe at first you were fine with this ‘let’s-keep-it-casual thing’, but it’s obvious that _right now_ you’re _not_ okay with it, so is it really that difficult to walk to Dante who is just _right there_ and talk things through?”

“Yes, it is.” Vitale said in a definitive tone, not wanting to even think about how lame it would be to go to talk to Dante and being rejected just because he had gotten himself into an unwanted, unrequited crush. “And since, as you say, you do not possess all the information, I would be grateful if you, _all_ of you, continued staying out of this as you’ve been doing up till now.”

Vitale was honestly considering the possibility of emptying his drink on Nero in case this one kept insisting about a matter that was none of his business, but the man simply shrugged in a defeated way.

“‘Kay, I won’t insist anymore.”

“Thank you.”

Vitale was about to take a sip of his drink when Nero talked again with a conversational tone.

“But wanting it or not, I think you’re gonna have that talk with Dante tonight.”

He rolled his eyes.

“And you are basing that prediction on what exactly?”

Vitale frowned at the way Nero smiled with amusement.

“Haven’t you missed Nico while we talked?”

Vitale didn't understanding what Nero meant until the actor moved his head towards his right. Vitale followed the movement, and froze when seeing Nico in the bar counter, talking to Dante while signaling directly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was quite busy and this prompt was getting too long, so the Dante/V story will continue (and probably finish) in the 29th prompt :P


	28. Float (Vergil & Dante)

“Come on, Verg, you can do it!”

Vergil bit his tongue, suppressing the urge of insulting Dante for the unnecessary motivation because it didn’t help him in the task he needed to perform. Besides, he had known his brother during all his life - not in vain they were twins - and he could perfectly detect the man was suppressing the laughter.

He waited for Morrison to give the order to start filming in order to bend down as if he had just been [defeated](https://youtu.be/5Qc7FD5o5QE?t=233). The guttural sounds that his character exhaled would be recorded later - and fortunately not by him. Vergil only needed to grab his head with both hands as if he was in deep pain, something that would have been quite easy to accomplish if he hadn’t needed to be elevated in the air while doing so.

The problem to do that wasn’t his...light reluctance to heights. Dante insisted on saying he was afraid of them, but he was not. He could perfectly stay in an elevated place as long as the act of jumping or falling from it wasn’t involved. So, he had zero distress while recording the current scene. The problem lied in acting _and_ managing to keep his body still and straight, because doing that with that full body harness he was keeping under that armor was more difficult than it could seem at first glance.

This time though, it seemed he would achieve it. He even managed to reach the necessary height. So proud Vergil was of his feat that he perhaps extended his arms on either side of his body with too much emphasis.

 _That_ caused him to lose the balance he had managed to keep, resulting in him **float** ing in the air upside down.

“Oh my _god_.” Vergil offered an infuriating upside-down glare at Dante when this one burst out laughing while Morrison stopped the scene and ordered the technicians to lower him to floor level. “Wait, wait, wait, don’t lower him yet! I need to record this.”

“Dante, don’t you dare,” Vergil hissed in a threatening tone while he was lowered too slowly, fighting to recover a more dignified position when seeing his stupid twin pointing at him with his mobile in a horizontal position.

“Oh, come on, brother, don’t be grumpy and say hello to the camera! I’m sure your lovely manager would love to see this. Who knows, maybe you both get new position ideas for the bedroom~”

Since that harness was preventing Vergil from running to Dante to remove his teasing smirk with a punch, he had to content himself with scheming his next revenge towards his foolish, exasperating twin.


	29. Shoes (Dante/V)

Vitale was not a person of impulses. He may act unpredictably sometimes, at least for someone who didn’t know him well, but almost everything he did was calculated, scheduled even. Not even his sexual escapades with Dante had been as spontaneous as they could seem at first glance, since he had always checked beforehand that the rooms that they were going to borrow for them were empty, being it the storeroom, the make-up room, or the toilets.

He hated when things didn’t go according to plan, and when he had to improvise, something that he would be forced to do that night because Nico and Nero were unable to mind their own business. Unless he did something about it, like taking his leave before finding himself involved in a conversation he wasn’t properly prepared for.

“Hey hey hey, where do you think you’re going?”

Vitale was angry enough already for the turn of events, but Nero grabbing his arm to prevent him from leaving was the last straw, and the actor must have noticed it because the man gulped under his cold glare.

“Let go. _Now_.”

Those hissed words were enough so that Nero released him as if his arm burned, allowing him to quickly recover his coat to get lost in the crowd.

The music faded then to give way to the next song, allowing Vitale to hear Nico exclaiming an exasperated ‘ _Damn, dude, you only had one job!_ ’ that Nero answered with a defensive _‘Sorry, but I’m too young to die_ ’.

Vitale didn’t have time to rejoice in his ability to scare Nero, who surpassed him in complexion and physical strength. He was only worried about the fact that Nico had reached Nero too fast, meaning that for sure Dante wasn’t far behind him.

He wasn’t going to turn around to check if he was right. He took advantage of his lean body to easily break his way through the dancing people, not stopping until reaching the club’s exit.

Once outside, he cursed when realizing that finding a taxi in that narrow street would be an impossible task. He rapidly walked down the bars area until reaching the main avenue, hoping to be luckier there. He clicked his tongue with impatience when the first two cabs that passed were full, but fortunately the third cab that he noticed in the distance had its lights on.

Vitale exhaled a relieved sigh when the driver started the car after he gave him his address. He sneaked a glance towards the disco, almost afraid to see Dante running down the street, but there was no trace of the older actor.

He exhaled another sigh and leaned the back of his head against the headrest. Perhaps he had been worrying for nothing, and Dante had turned out to have more common sense than Nico and Nero, understanding that he didn’t have the least intention of getting involved in any kind of serious conversation when it was long past midnight.

His thoughts were interrupted when, out of nowhere, an expensive motorbike got in the taxi’s way, forcing the driver to step on the breaks with a loud, shocked ‘ _What the hell!?_ ’.

Vitale’s pulse, who had accelerated for the brusque stop of the vehicle, skipped a beat when recognizing the motorbike driver.

He gritted his teeth and brusquely opened the car’s door to exit the cab while the driver was still cursing and insulting Dante, who was in the process of removing his helmet.

“Are you out of your mind?” Vitale snapped in a tone that had nothing to do with the composed one he used to use. “What on earth were you thinking? We could have run over you!”

“Well, to tell the truth, I wasn’t thinking much”, Dante said in a defensive tone. “It was kind of a reflex action.”

Vitale blinked.

“A reflex action,” he repeated slowly, at the verge of losing his temper again. “You stepped in front of a moving car as a reflex action.”

Dante made an embarrassed grimace.

“I guess that saying that I really wanted to talk to you isn’t enough to justify it, right?”

By then, the cab that was supposed to bring Vitale home had disappeared down the street, leaving him there as he tried to decide which, among all the insults that came to his mind, was the most suitable to define Dante right then, but all of them fell short to do so.

Vitale gave up at the end, contenting himself with closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose to calm himself not to snap at Dante again.

“So, you go from stopping texting and calling to risking your life to talk to me.” He opened his eyes again and crossed his arms before continuing talking, some sarcasm slipping in his words. “You are certainly a man of extremes.”

Dante had the decency of sounding embarrassed when exhaling a soft chuckle.

“Yeah, and a very coward man too.” Dante left his helmet hanging from the handlebar. “One that wouldn’t have dared to act if it hadn’t been for Nico.”

Vitale tensed when Dante’s eyes gained seriousness, even if that lopsided smile was still in his face. He swore to himself again that he would make Nico and Nero pay for sticking their noses where they shouldn’t. If it wasn’t for them, he wouldn’t be in that situation: about to convince Dante that whatever Nico had told him about his feelings was wrong, and that he was okay with keeping things as they were.

“Well, I ignore what you’ve been told, but before doing something rushed again, you should know that Nico and Nero have quite a vivid imagination, and are quire prone of making up stories based on their own assumptions and—”

“Will you go out with me?”

Dante’s sudden question interrupted Vitale’s speech, since his mouth ended completely open.

Among all the things that he was expecting to hear, _that_ hadn’t been in the list.

“Beg your pardon?”

Dante chuckled at his question, taking a step towards him.

“Look, I know I’m breaking the rules by proposing this. After all we were supposed to be non-exclusive, and for sure having this old man as your only partner was the last thing in your mind when starting seeing each other. That’s why this week I tried to put some distance, you know? So that you had the chance of finding someone else and didn’t get tired of me.”

Dante exhaled a brief laugh and scratched his jaw for a moment before talking with a light tense tone, as if the idea of what he was about to express touched a bad nerve.

“But sorry, kid, the mere thought of you being with someone else besides me…Damn, it just rubs me the wrong way. I know I may be selfish, or old-fashioned, but sorry, it’s how I feel: I don’t want to share. I can’t do it, not with you. I like you too much for that. Actually,” Dante’s tone sounded softer then, lacking all the previous discomfort, “that falls a little short, because I think I’m actually falling for you. Probably I’ve done that already.”

There were too many things Vitale had to assimilate before being able to do something that wasn’t to stay there, frozen.

First, that he had been too harsh on Nico and Nero, since by basing on Dante’s words and actions, the woman had only talked to Dante to prompt the man to confess his feelings, while respecting Vitale’s wish of keeping his own to himself.

Second, that Dante was, in fact, confessing, and that apparently the man had been on the same page as him for some time, and he had been unable to see it.

And third, that even if the previous point was making him feel happier than he would ever be able to show, there was a certain point that Dante had mentioned that clearly entered in contradiction with the man’s behavior in the disco, which he proceeded to point out with irritation.

“Well, for someone who claims to want exclusivity, you looked quite comfortable seducing young ladies just a moment ago.”

Dante showed deep confusion and then understanding before bursting out laughing, causing Vitale to clench his jaw.

“I fail to see the diversion in this,” he said in a cold tone while Dante was still recovering from the fit of laughter. “And if your idea of ‘going out’ consists of monopolizing me while _you_ sleep around, you can proceed to shove such agreement up your—”

“She’s my goddaughter.” Again, Dante’s words made Vitale shut up to look at him in stupor. “Her name is Patty, and she’s the daughter of an old friend of mine. I have known her since she’s eight and we happened to meet when she was celebrating her eighteen birthday, so we were just talking about how damn fast time flies.”

The wave of relief that Vitale felt was as big as the wave of embarrassment that followed it.

“I see.”

Still smiling, Dante took another step forward, this time entering his personal space.

“So don’t worry, kid, my ‘idea of going out’ is the traditional one:” Dante’s tone turned joking next, “just two men who are attracted to each other and are looking forward to pursuing some intimacy, and perhaps some talks about literature, _and_ without having to hide their relationship from the rest nor fooling around with _anyone_ else.”

A relieved chuckle escaped Vitale when hearing Dante repeat the words he said when his relationship started, though adding that last two extra conditions.

“Then…” Dante ventured, suddenly looking cautious. “What do you think?”

Vitale allowed himself to be a little cruel and avert his eyes while pretending to think, even if his answer was already decided.

“I think...” He waited for Dante to hold his breath before looking at him again with a teasing smirk, “that I was already giving up in receiving such a nice offer.”

Vitale’s smirk widened when Dante breathed again while bringing his hand to his chest in a dramatic way.

“Damn, kid, you have scared me there for a moment.”

“That’s a deserved punishment for not having made me such a proposition sooner.”

“Hey now, if you were feeling the same you could have said something!”

“My apologies, but I thought I gave you enough hints so that you deduced where I stood.”

“Kid, put yourself in my **shoes** for a moment, okay? When I suggested you come over my apartment you protested because it ‘sounded like a date’, and the other day when I asked you if you wanted more than what we had, you avoided the question with another one! How the hell was I supposed to know you were interested?”

“It’s alright, Dante. Everyone has their flaws. Your inability to read people is one of them.” Vitale was having serious difficulties in holding back his laughter when Dante showed the most offended expression ever, so he cut his protest by placing his hands on his shoulders. “But it’s fine, we can practice right now.”

He fixed his eyes on Dante’s shocked ones. Then, slowly and with intent, he dragged his gaze towards Dante’s mouth, biting his lower lip for a moment before meeting Dante’s eyes next, which now were darker with want.

“So,” Vitale approached his face to Dante until their noses brushed, “what would you say I am thinking now, Dante?”

The way Dante grunted in the back of his throat before kissing him with intensity was as satisfying as Vitale was expecting. He enclosed his arms around Dante’s neck as the man did the same around his thin waist, their bodies impossibly close as they continued making out for several seconds until Dante separated, the passion of the kissing showing they both had been missing doing that, and also each other.

“Did I read you right this time?” Dante asked mockingly, causing Vitale to laugh against the man’s lips.

“Yes, though you’ll still need some more practicing.”

Dante’s grin told him he had understood what he meant by that.

“I’m eager to take as many classes as needed, professor.” Dante signaled the motorbike with his head. “Wanna start right now with your lessons in my apartment? It can be a nice way to make up for this past week.”

Vitale chuckled while keeping his hands on Dante’s shoulders.

“Well, it depends.” He made a small pause, enjoying Dante’s confused face before continuing talking. “Do you have a spare pajama to lend me? Because sleeping naked is something I find quite uncomfortable.”

The wide and happy smile that appeared in Dante’s face before kissing him again told Vitale that the man had understood that, from then on, he did plan to stay every night that followed that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after hehehe :D


	30. Ominous (Nero & V & Nico)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one prompt remains! :))

“I will tell you...everything.”

There was a pause after Vitale said his sentence.

“There is no demon named Urizen... Only a man who threw away his humanity, in an endless pursuit of power.”

There was an _even_ longer pause before Vitale turned to look at Nero.

“He is—”

Nero’s stomach rumbled loudly at that moment, and the building tension of the revelation of the protagonist's brother was destroyed, especially because the unexpected sound caused Vitale to break character and start to chuckle.

“Damnit, Nero!” Nico exclaimed with disappointment from next to Morrison, after the director stopped the scene with resignation. “The scene was going so well! I was even getting chills before you fucked it up!”

“I-I didn’t do it on purpose!” Nero tried to defend himself, while a make-up artist approached Vitale to check if the fake cracks of his skin needed some fixing. “It’s not my fault that this scene had so many **ominous** silences!”

“Dude, your partner is dying,” Nico snapped with exasperation. “What do you expect? That he talks as damn fast as me? That would completely ruin the epic-ness!”

Nero opened his mouth to protest but his stomach decided to go ahead of him again.

“Alright, let’s take a five minutes rest,” Morrison announced, signaling at Nero next. “And please, in the meantime, go take a bite.”

The serious order caused the tip of Nero’s ears to end red, and the blushing increased when realizing that Vitale was pursing his lips while his make-up was applied not to chuckle again.

“Shit, I knew it was a bad idea to skip breakfast,” Nero commented once he was alone with Vitale, glaring at Nico when this one approached. “And you better not say a word to Credo about this.”

Nico surprised Nero with a mischievous smile.

“Please, man, I’m pretty sure that he already knows how insatiable his boyfriend’s appetite is, amarite?”

Nero rolled his eyes when Nico elbowed him repeatedly in a teasing manner, but his reply was lost when Vitale intervened.

“Speaking of boyfriends,” Vitale cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing talking with a light reluctant tone. “I guess I owe you both a thank you for your...intervention the other night.”

Nero and Nico interchanged a confused glance, but then at the same time they both opened their eyes at their maximum and looked back at their co-worker.

“Wait, so that means that Dante confessed?!” She clapped her hands with enthusiasm after Vitale answered with a brief, still slightly awkward nod. “Oh my goddess, I think it’s the first time one of my romantic advice works so well! Last time I gave one the pair ended breaking but anyway: I’m _so_ glad that this was not the case and that Dante and you are _officially_ together! It was damn time already, dude!”

“Yes, I’m glad too, but please, I would like to avoid that people learned about it with your shouting.”

Nero snorted.

“Come on, V, your affair was a damn open secret.” He adopted a teasing tone. “I’m curious, is there any place on the set you and the old man haven’t contaminated?”

Vitale half-closed his eyes just before smiling in a calm way that didn’t bode any well, and which made Nero regret starting the mocking in the first place.

“Well, there are still a few corners we left untainted.” Vitale tilted his head. “What about you, Nero? Do you still borrow the set material for your sexual activities? Because if that’s the case, allow me to tell you that there are way better alternatives than belts for bondage. I would gladly recommend you if you’re in need of advice.”

When the small break was over, Nero’s ears showed an even more vibrant red color than before, and Nico was still laughing at his embarrassment from the sidelines.


	31. Crawl (everyone)

“You know... I’m starting to think this is never gonna end.”

“Maybe. But we got plenty of time.”

Morrison concealed a small smile when noticing that it reigned an unusual calm in the set. Everyone, from every actor of the cast to the last staff employee, was observing with attention the sequence shot that Dante and Vergil were interpreting, a silence that was full with anticipation and certain sadness filling the place.

Also, the director noticed that both Dante and Vergil were even in more synchrony than usual. Vergil making a mistake was something that never used to happen but, this time, every move that Dante made while fighting Vergil and then those imaginary demons was perfect, without any flaws. It was probably the first time that such a thing happened since the filming of the series started.

So, Morrison knew that that shot would be the last and definitive of the series even before Vergil and Dante said their lines.

“Don't you dare say it—!”

“Jackpot!”

There was another silence when Dante said the protagonist’s recurring phrase, and Morrison allowed himself an extra second of enjoying it before clapping his hands once with energy.

“And cut! Congratulations, everyone: the filming of the series has officially ended with this shot.”

Morrison smiled while observing the familiar ruckus that such an announcement produced, a sight that he had got used to after more than thirty years that he had been in the business.

While people kept talking animatedly, and hugging, and some of them even suppressing tears of emotion, Morrison stood up from his chair to walk towards the set. He climbed the small stairs leading to the green stage and stopped in the middle causing that automatically everyone focused on him.

“So, following the tradition, the director is supposed to say some last words, and I plan to make the most of this unique moment of _everyone_ paying attention to me for once.” There were some chuckles at the playful reproach that his words carried before he continued. “Bringing a cult game series such a Devil May Cry to the big screen has been a big challenge. It’s been several months of exigent work. We had to make sure that we followed the script to fulfill the expectations of the fans, and I want to thank you all for your hard efforts in order to make it possible. By now, everyone working in this world knows that critics or prizes are never fair, and that there is some stigma in considering adaptations worthy enough to deserve them. However, you must know that all of you are exceptional professionals that have more than proved their talent, and it doesn’t matter what critics or prizes have to say about that. Thank you.”

Morrison waited for a few seconds when everyone listening to his speech started to applaud with enthusiasm. He looked at them with a small smile and then approached his hand to the hat he always wore as a goodbye. He then was about to climb down the stairs when suddenly Dante talked from the crowd.

“Wait, wait, wait, don’t leave yet, boss.” Morrison frowned with confusion when Dante directly climbed to the stage by propping himself up with his hands, in order to stand next to him with a wide smile. “With your permission, there’s something that the Devil May Cry cast wants to tell you.”

Morrison blinked with surprise while Dante extracted a folded paper from the pocket of his trousers, since it was the first time that he received a speech after a filming.

Dante cleared his throat, mumbled to himself for a couple of seconds while staring at the paper, and then snorted before crumpling it and throwing it towards the surprised audience.

“You know what? I’m gonna improvise.” A chorus of protests coming from the rest of the cast raised from the crowd, but Dante had the nerve of hushing at them. “Sorry, guys, your fault for putting me in charge. You should know by now I suck at following the script.”

Morrison was about to chuckle together with everyone else when hearing an irritated ‘Yes, you do’ coming from Vergil that Dante pretended not to hear before proceeding with the improvised speech.

“Well, first of all, we totally agree with you. This series has been a pain in the ass to film sometimes, having to devote so many hours training, and learning to fight, _and_ to dance, and, above all, **crawl** ing out of bed at insane hours because we had to film when ‘the light was appropriate’.”

Morrison sighed with resignation at the chuckles that Dante’s mocking complaint provoked. He was about to remind Dante that he was the one who always arrived late at those appointments, but before he could do so a new murmur traversed by the crowd and his eyes were dragged to Nero and Trish, who were handing a rather big trophy to Dante.

“However, insane hours of filming aside,” an affectionate smile appeared in Dante’s face before continuing talking, “we all agree that participating in this series has been one of the best experiences we had, and in big part it has been thanks to you, boss. God knows that any other director would have fired us for having to deal with certain behaviors, such as some people breaking certain material—”

“ _DANTE_.”

“—for being too clumsy. Jeez, Nero, what’s gotten into you to shout like that?”

This time Morrison joined the crowd’s laughter when Nero looked about to jump into Dante to kick him, though Credo enclosing an arm around the embarrassed actor’s shoulders to kiss his temple seemed to dissuade him from doing that.

“So, as I was saying,” Dante continued, once the laughter calmed again, “you’re one of the most patient men we've ever known, and also one of the kindest. No matter how behind schedule we could be, you _never_ stopped giving priority to our needs. We love you for it, man. And since, as you say, prizes are never fair,” Dante handed the trophy to Morrison, “at least we wanted to reward you properly, just in case critics don’t realize how damn talented J.D. Morrison is.”

A new wave of applause followed when Morrison took the trophy in his hands, and a loud laugh escaped him when seeing that the words ‘ _J.D. Morrison - Best and Most Patient Director of All Times_ ’ was engraved on the plate.

He had just realized that there was a small envelope stuck under the trophy, with the message ‘ _a small advance for that sailboat you wanted for your retirement_ ’, when more people joined the stage. Nico was the first one approaching to hug him. Lady and Trish did the same, and by when the rest of the cast finished reiterating Dante’s thanks, Morrison had to subtly clear his throat to remove the lump of emotion that had formed there.

At some point, someone commented that they should take a group photo to commemorate the moment, so not just the actors but everyone around stepped on the stage, except one of the camera men who stayed behind to set the camera timer.

“I’ll set it to five seconds,” the man announced. “Say cheese!”

“Hey, what do you mean cheese?” Dante exclaimed, one arm wrapped around Vitale’s waist and the other already hooked around the neck of a resigned Vergil who would have clearly preferred to pose in a less clingy manner. “Come on, dude, after all these months that’s not the word we have to shout!”

Everyone agreed to Dante’s suggestion, so when the man pressed the shooting button before joining the rest, a sentence resounded in the room at unison.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1... _Action!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morrison deserved some protagonism after putting up with that crazy cast :DD  
> And with this, this year's Inktober Challenge finishes! I hope you have liked the prompts, and to see you around in any future works <3 <3 ^^


End file.
